


Sechzehn

by luiren



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шестнадцать драбблов и мини о событиях DA:I</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Неуместный поцелуй

Убежище было в огне. И у Эвелин было стойкое ощущение, что она попала, скорее, в эпицентр лесного пожара, чем в некогда полную веселья и выпивки деревню. Остатки алкоголя выветрились мгновенно, стоило только показаться на горизонте армии опьяненных красным лириумом храмовников.  
Все смешалось. Вокруг пылали дома, были слышны крики умирающих, раненых в бою, сгорающих заживо.  
Отвратительно пахло горелой плотью, серой и страхом.  
Эвелин успела вытащить Адана, а Минерва, лежащая в двух шагах и кричащая от поглощающего огня, вспыхнула так, как не должен гореть живой человек. Проклятый магический огонь. Эвелин закрыла глаза и побежала в сторону Часовни, пока Бык помогал Адану. Это тот выбор, который она никогда не хотела бы делать. Но Эвелин знала, что не могла спасти всех. И потому даже не думала обернуться. Доживающих последние минуты беженцев и воинов уже не спасти, зато в приступе лишнего героизма можно потерять тех, кто смог укрыться.  
— Вестница!  
— Командор.  
— Нам некуда отступать. Но мы можем захватить с собой как можно больше ублюдков.  
— О, я буду рада умереть рядом с тобой.  
Эвелин стояла слишком близко для человека, стремящегося соблюсти субординацию. Даже ближе, чем верный друг и соратник. Но мир объят огнем, они в западне, и терять больше нечего.  
Пальцы в грубой коже перчаток скользнули по спутавшемуся, слипшемуся от крови меху наплечников. Даже у приговоренного к смерти есть последнее желание. И в тот момент, когда Эвелин была готова потянуться к губам мужчины, надежда распахнула двери.  
Это был шанс.  
Последний шанс.  
Эвелин уже сделала шаг к собственной смерти, она не смогла не обернуться. Не смогла не схватить мужчину за шею и не прижаться к его губам в неуместном поцелуе с привкусом крови, пота и страха. Броня лязгнула о броню, а рука в залитой кровью перчатке скользнула по ее талии. Наверное. Хотела бы она это чувствовать. Но жесткий, агрессивный и практически болезненный поцелуй заставил ее жмуриться, а сердце — колотиться все сильнее.  
Эвелин отстранилась так же резко, как и решилась поцеловать его. Слова были лишними, все, что угодно, было лишним, но слишком уж нежно Каллен провел по ее щеке тыльной стороной ладони.  
Эвелин только улыбнулась уголками губ и пошла навстречу к собственной смерти.  
Прощаться иначе было бы глупо.

 

 

## Отчаянный поцелуй

Каллен не помнил себя, когда бежал по снегу к осевшей под тяжестью доспехов и оружия женщине. Они уже простились с ней, похоронили ее образ за неимением тела, но совершенно не хотели думать о том, что же делать дальше. И что будет дальше.  
— Это она!  
— Она жива!  
— Кажется, ненадолго.  
Но пусть Вестница и была надеждой, символом светлого будущего и сопротивления концу мира, она была еще и просто женщиной. Его женщиной. И потому еще на пути к ней Каллен стянул с себя плащ с теплым меховым воротником, подхватил ее на руки и укутал, как-то совсем отчаянно прижимая к себе.  
— Солас, мать Жизель! Нужна ваша…  
— Создатель, это чудо…  
— Сиськи Андрасте! Как?  
Обрывки голосов обитателей лагеря роем назойливых шершней вились вокруг Каллена, но единственное, что он мог слышать и осознавать — это молитва. На грани забытья Эвелин бормотала слова Песни, бормотала просьбу о спасении собственной души и отпущении грехов. Слишком часто Каллен слышал эти слова, и оттого слишком сильно заныло сердце.  
— Ты не умрешь. Не смей умирать.  
Потом Каллен бы задумался о том, откуда не принадлежащая к церкви Эвелин знала слова предсмертной молитвы храмовников, но сейчас он просто уложил ее на спальник в собственном шатре. Наверное, пришел на инстинктах. Каллен не задумывался.  
— Не уходи. Не оставляй нас.  
Он опустил голову и уткнулся лбом в промерзший металл ее брони. Болезненно обожгло открытую кожу.  
— Командор, вы мешаете…  
— Пусть останется. Ей так легче.  
Промерзший тяжелый металл полетел на пол. Ее нужно было согреть. Почувствовать, что она жива. Воздух в шатре нагрелся в считаные секунды. Магия, наверняка магия. Но Каллен все равно стащил перчатки и взял ее за руку. Живое тепло, вот что было нужно.  
Наверное.  
Он не знал.  
И потому он прижался горячими губами к хрупкому для столь сильной женщины запястью и закрыл глаза. Он не видел, что именно делал Солас. И тем более не видел, какими зельями ее старались напоить. Каллен просто мог чувствовать губами пульс, а значит, все будет в порядке.  
Обязательно.

 

 

## Усталый поцелуй

— Если ты хочешь выпить, то не проще бы спуститься к остальным? Эти благородные люди знают толк в праздниках.  
Эвелин даже не хмыкнула, только опустила голову ниже и усмехнулась уголками губ. Действительно, праздник. Действительно, благородные люди. Хуже и не скажешь.  
— Из твоих уст это звучит настолько неправдоподобно, что у меня даже нет сил язвить.  
— Что именно: праздник или благородство?  
Каллен подошел к Травелиан и оперся на витую мраморную ограду балкона в гостевой комнате Инквизитора, которую ей выделили в знак признательности и благодарности на эту и последующие ночи, которые она, разумеется, захочет провести в обществе уважаемого дворянства.  
— Я поступила правильно?  
Эвелин подняла на него усталый взгляд и очень неловко выпрямилась. И как никогда Каллен осознал, что перед ним стоит обычная, очень уставшая от свалившейся на нее ответственности и груза решений женщина. Не Вестница Андрасте, не Инквизитор. Даже не леди благородных кровей.  
Она потерла переносицу и снова неловко оперлась об ограду, одним глотком осушив бокал.  
— Ты…  
— Я позволила женщине умереть, Каллен.  
— Так было правильно.  
— Так было не правильно, так было… — Она запнулась и, опустив голову на руки, уставилась в неотвратимо светлеющее небо. Скоро рассвет. — У меня было три варианта. Абсолютно равнозначных. Кого бы я ни поддержала, Орлей бы не остался без головы, Инквизиция получила бы поддержку. Но я предпочла убить женщину, которая была вполне неплохим правителем. Знаешь, что скандирует двор?  
— Король мертв, да здравствует король.  
— Именно. И знаешь, что самое отвратительное? Я намеренно позволила женщине умереть, но не чувствую за собой ни капли вины.  
— Я уверен, что, когда наше время придет, мы вместе будем мучаться в вечных муках. — Каллен потянулся к столику и плеснул коньяка во второй, заботливо подготовленный слугами, стакан. А потом долил и в опустевший бокал Эвелин, поймав быстрый, но очень благодарный взгляд.  
— Я рада, что ты не переубеждаешь меня. И тем более не пытаешься оправдывать.  
— Это было бы ложью. Хотя бы по отношению ко мне самому.  
Эвелин усмехнулась. Устало, скупо, но, кажется, смирившись с собственным решением. С собственной жизнью в том числе. Она выпрямилась, посмотрела в небо и подняла бокал.  
— За императрицу Селину.  
— За императрицу Селину. — Повторил Каллен и в два глотка осушил бокал.  
Поддавшись то ли сну, то ли неожиданному порыву, Эвелин привалилась плечом к боку Каллена и прикрыла глаза. И даже не отреагировала, когда он прижался губами к растрепанной макушке.  
Она устала, они устали. От борьбы, тяжелых решений и необходимости быть сильными духом каждую минуту. Но друг перед другом притворяться, быть лучшими, быть лидером и генералом огромной организации, держащими в руках множество жизней, было совершенно глупо.  
И Эвелин ценила это больше, чем что-либо другое.

 

 

## Нежный поцелуй

Путешествие вместе было для Эвелин чем-то новым, совершенно чуждым и нераспробованным ощущением. Обычно она встречала Каллена по приезду в Убежище или в Скайхолд, и их единственное совместное пребывание в дороге было не самым приятным. Скитаться по снегу и горным склонам, лечить и хоронить раненых, стараться думать о том, что мифическая крепость, о которой говорил Солас — реальность, не было в этом ничего романтичного.  
И потому сейчас, во время неожиданной поездки в Ферелден, Эвелин, пусть и с напряжением, но заинтересованно поглядывает на мужчину. Каллен держался в седле уверенно. Даже слишком уверенно, что заставило Эвелину улыбнуться.  
— Мы не так часто находимся наедине. То твои воины забегают, то Жозефина с очередной делегацией. Никакого покоя, — Эвелина подняла голову и уставилась вдаль, щурясь на солнце и прикидывая, успеют ли они добраться до назначенного места засветло. — Кстати, куда мы едем?  
— Сюрприз, — Каллен улыбнулся и посмотрел на нее так, как умел только он: с теплом во взгляде и хитринкой в легкой улыбке. — Думаешь, что я решил подарить тебя Корифею?  
— Сомневаюсь. Ты слишком часто краснеешь для адепта темных сил.  
— Я взрослый мужчина, я не краснею.  
— А сейчас ты что делаешь?  
— Ты на меня даже не смотришь.  
— О, мне не нужно на тебя смотреть, чтобы это знать. — Эвелин только улыбнулась и хитро посмотрела на нахмурившегося Каллена. И пришпорила своего скакуна.  
Небольшая погоня кончилась у ближайшего озера. Эвелин спрыгнула с лошади и потянулась. Было спокойно. Удивительно хорошо, будто бы и не было взрыва на конклаве, ожившего магистра, зеленой метки на ее руке и череды ужасных событий. Казалось, Эвелин совсем забыла, что такое спокойствие. Сейчас, разумеется, из леса выпрыгнет медведь или что похуже, и не будет даже мысли о том, чтобы расслабиться и перестать хвататься за меч при каждом шорохе, но даже одно спокойное мгновение было очень ценным. По крайней мере, оно давало надежду.  
— У меня три старших брата. И младшая сестра. Ей всего десять, и единственное, что ее интересует в моей нынешней жизни, встречала ли я Императрицу и провожу ли я балы. — Эвелин поджала под себя ноги и кинула в озеро очередной камушек. Он лягушкой скакнул несколько раз и утонул, оставив после себя рябь и круги на гладкой поверхности воды.  
— Обычно ты не рассказываешь о себе. — Каллен устроился рядом. Зарылся пальцами в ее волосы и мягко поглаживал, в то время как Эвелин прислонилась спиной к его груди.  
— Надо же когда-то начинать. Тем более, все мое нехитрое прошлое Лелиана собрала в отчете за полчаса. И даже чаю успела выпить. Но я сделаю вид, что ты его не читал, — она усмехнулась и откинула голову назад. — Я хотела стать храмовницей. Или даже Искателем. Сколько себя помню, я думала только об этом. Мое самое раннее воспоминание о том, что я в пятилетнем возрасте схватила деревянный меч брата и пошла в атаку на статую в саду леди Феррелли. Я даже умудрилась отбить статуе пальцы с кистью до того, как леди схватила меня за ухо и притащила к отцу. До сих пор не понимаю, как мне хватило сил разбить статую. Хотя ломать все я всегда хорошо умела.  
— И что же тебя остановило?  
— Брат. Точнее, мой отец был против того, чтобы единственная на тот момент дочь ушла в Орден. Потом родилась сестра, и я нужна была маме, слишком уж тяжело она перенесла беременность. Но когда я вознамерилась присоединиться к храмовникам, брат прислал мне письмо. Там было всего несколько строчек. Брат говорил, что в его Круге есть даже не совсем отвратительные храмовники, и он не будет оспаривать мое решение. Но он сказал: «Если ты действительно хочешь вступить в Орден, то ответь на вопрос: сможешь ли ты убить меня, если потребуется?».  
— Ты бы не смогла.  
— Именно. Как бы сильно я ни верила в Создателя и идеалы, которым служит Орден, я нашла в себе слабость еще до того, как… — Она окинула голову назад и с улыбкой посмотрела на него. — Так или иначе, я рада, что осталась просто дочерью лорда, которую через пару лет выдали бы замуж за отвратительного, но влиятельного мужчину. Из лучших побуждений, разумеется.  
— Для простой дочери лорда ты слишком хорошо владеешь мечом.  
— Просто я никак не могла научиться вышивать. Нужно же было чем-то заняться. — Эвелин засмеялась и почувствовала, как крепкие руки стискивают ее в неуклюжих, но очень ласковых объятьях. Поцелуй вышел нежным, даже слишком, но Эвелин только глаза прикрыла и провела пальцами по его шее, стараясь то ли погладить, то ли поддразнить.  
— Сейчас ты совсем другая. Когда говоришь о доме и прошлом. — Каллен потянул ее к себе и заставил практически улечься на себя. Совсем легкая, хрупкая женщина. И как он раньше не замечал?  
— Если тебе больше нравится холодный и властный инквизитор, то я расстроюсь, — она рассмеялась и обняла его за шею, с привычной силой притягивая к себе для долгого, но очень игривого поцелуя.  
Тогда Эвелин решила, что как только все кончится, то у Каллена не будет шанса отказаться о какого-нибудь долгого, но очень интересного путешествия.

 

 

## Привычный поцелуй

Поцелуи были привычными. С тех самых пор, как мальчишка, старший сын одного из многочисленных торговых партнеров отца, прижался к ее губам в быстром и несдержанном порыве. Им было по тринадцать, на дворе было лето, и эта первая, незамутненная влюбленность длиной в три недели до сих пор запомнилась Эвелин запахом луговых цветов, вкусом шоколадных пирожных от любимого повара матушки, а еще — прикосновениями, первыми и абсолютно невинными. Позднее были и другие мальчики, и другие девочки. Было разное, но не то, чтобы ее и правда интересовали плотские утехи так сильно, как окружающих. Или Эвелин пыталась себя в этом убедить. Задумываться об этом не хотелось совершенно.  
В то время как секс был неизведанной территорией. Непривычной, незнакомой и немного пугающей. Не то, чтобы Эвелин была из тех, кто трясется над собственной девственностью больше, чем над собственной же жизнью, но это ведь совершенно нормально опасаться того, о чем знаешь только из рассказов и фривольного содержания книг? И потому, когда Эвелин впервые ощутила на себе голодный взгляд командора, она сделала вид, что неотложные дела требуют ее внимания, а потом несколько минут пыталась отдышаться, прижавшись спиной к двери спальни. Иногда самые обыденные вещи становятся слишком сложными, и это чертовски раздражает.  
Впервые это почти случилось в ставке командования.  
Не то, чтобы Эвелин планировала что-либо или же продолжала думать о своем трусливом бегстве из рук любовника, совсем нет. Просто так случилось. Было поздно, совершенно не хотелось бросаться в объятья кошмаров в холодной постели, а во время обсуждения очередного плана по зачистке еще одного лагеря венатори командор оказался слишком близко. Как Эвелин оказалась на столе, она уже помнила с трудом. Только руки, большие, мозолистые руки мужчины, которые подхватили ее под зад легко, будто она и не весила ничего, впечатались в память, наверное, навсегда.  
Маркер Западного предела неприятно впился в поясницу, а сердце заколотилось с такой силой, будто Эвелин пробежала по меньшей мере несколько лиг без остановки. Щетина Каллена неожиданно приятно колола шею, а жаркие поцелуи обжигали кожу. И совершенно естественно было обхватить ногами его бедра, а пальцами зарыться в короткие светлые кудри.  
Ровно до того момента, как мягкие и такие желанные губы прижались к обнаженной груди. Эвелин в порыве неожиданного страха откинулась на спину, охнула от впившихся в кожу меток миссий на карте и снова неловко села на краю стола, рефлекторно запахивая рубашку. Говорить не хотелось, поднимать взгляд было стыдно, и больше всего Эвелин хотела бы, чтобы Каллен продолжил, будто и не было этого всего.  
— Первый раз, да? — Мужчина, именно мужчина, а не неопытный мальчишка, с которыми ей доводилось целоваться раньше, не спрашивал. Он утверждал.  
— Не хочу об этом говорить. — Эвелин неловко застегивала рубашку. Она бы точно оторвала несколько пуговиц, если бы на помощь не пришли большие мозолистые пальцы. Провал. Окончательный.  
— А иногда стоит. Помогает. — Теплая рука коснулась ее щеки, и Эвелин привычно уткнулось лицом в меховой воротник, прижимаясь всем телом и жмурясь, будто бы могла спрятаться от самой себя.  
— Не боялась идти в логово венатори, а человека, которому доверяю… — Эвелин замолчала. Зачем говорить, когда и так все понятно? Она вздохнула, отстранилась и подняла голову. И не обнаружила во взгляде Каллена ни разочарования, ни гнева. Уже хорошо. — Приходи завтра, ладно? Все будет в порядке.  
— Не стоит недооценивать…  
— Что, секс? Прекрати.  
— …недооценивать некоторые моменты. И секс тоже. И страх.  
— Прекрати. Правда. Или я тебя ударю.  
— Боюсь, — Каллен примирительно поднял руки, усмехнулся и снова обнял Эвелин, а потом мягко поставил ее на ноги. — И нам правда стоит обсудить ситуацию на Изумрудных могилах.  
— Крайне романтичный переход.  
Каллен только усмехнулся и потянулся к бумагам.

 

## Примечание к части

Комок Инквизитора и добродушный усач by Дар.   
https://pp.vk.me/c624328/v624328812/19195/iu_mnp3tHbo.jpg  
Чудесный арт, я так рада *О*

## Дружеский поцелуй

— Ты правда считаешь, что здесь я лучший советчик? — Дориан мягко подхватил бокал и отпил еще вина из личных запасов Инквизитора. Которая в этот момент напоминала, скорее, большой комок одеял, а не надежду всего человечества. Дориан внимательно посмотрел на предположительно Эвелин. Одеяло вздохнуло.  
— Ты единственный, к кому я могу прийти. — Из-под клетчатой ткани показалась растрепанная голова.  
— О, теперь я гей-подружка? — Эвелин могла бы и правда посчитать, что Дориан зол или расстроен подобным к себе отношением, если бы в темных глазах не плескались искорки смеха.  
— Засунь свой сарказм себе в…  
— Туда, куда так хочет командор… — Эвелин замучено застонала и снова натянула на голову одеяло с еще большим рвением.  
— Заткнись, заткнись.  
— … не ко мне, конечно, но я все равно не смог бы ответить ему взаимностью. — Дориан притворно вздохнул и засмеялся, когда получил ощутимый тычок в бок.  
— Ублюдок.  
— Эй, мои родители состояли в браке. Ненавидели друг друга с момента знакомства, конечно, но это такие мелочи.  
Эвелин вздохнула и снова спустила одеяло до плеч, глядя немного грустно.  
— Ты мне друг. И даже если бы мы не были так близки, то… правда, к кому я могу прийти и сказать: «Хей, я тут спасаю мир, но у меня коленки от страха подкашиваются от того, что мой мужчина хочет залезть мне под юбку. Поговори со мной!». Монашек Бык перепортил, кажется, всех уже, но они бы радостно пели мне о том, что вестница Андрасте должна быть чиста. Прямо как они, — Эвелин поморщилась и едва снова не натянула на голову одеяло. — Сэра бы заявила, что тыкать членом в живого человека негуманно, а потом сказала бы, что у меня клевые сиськи. Мне это, конечно, льстит, но… Кассандра и Лелиана пугают меня так, что я скорее приму обет безбрачия, чем скажу им что-нибудь.  
— Бык?  
— Он, конечно, скажет что-нибудь ободряющее, но обязательно позовет попрактиковаться, если будет достаточно пьян. И почему все твои разговоры сводятся к Быку в последние пару недель?  
— Не могу игнорировать наличие кунари из Бен-Хазарт в пешей доступности от себя.  
— Ну конечно, — Эвелин уткнулась носом ему в плечо и ощутила, как на ее затылке оказалась широкая ладонь, мягко и успокаивающе поглаживая. — Я привыкла все контролировать. Всю свою жизнь. А тут я просто не знаю, что мне делать. Самой, с собой, с ним. В смысле, я знаю, что невозможно научиться чему-либо как военному делу, прочитав с десяток книг. Тут другое. Что мне делать?  
— Сказать, — Дориан только плечами пожал и снова успокаивающе провел пальцами по ее растрепанным волосам. — Каллена, конечно, называют ферелденским девственником, когда он особо сильно солдат гоняет, но я уверен, он сам тебе расскажет что делать. Многим мужчинам нравится неопытность. Ты ведь доверяешь ему?  
— Больше всего.  
Эвелин помолчала.  
— Я не понимаю, почему я так нервничаю. Это всего лишь секс. Убивать людей тяжелее, чем пускать в себя что-то.  
— Эвелин, это не всего лишь секс. Это нечто большее. И когда ты это признаешь, то и перестанешь так трястись и контролировать эту часть своей жизни так же отчаянно, как армию. «Всего лишь сексом» оно становится позднее, — Дориан хмыкнул, когда Эвелин отстранилась и села на диване, все еще кутаясь в одеяло. — Я хотел бы изменить свой первый раз. Или хотя бы забыть. После меня с год чуть ли не мутило о мысли о том, что я могу к себе кого-то подпустить.  
— Расскажешь?  
— Когда напьюсь посильнее, — Дориана отсалютовал бокалом. И лишь удивленно посмотрел на Эвелин, которая запечатлела на его щеке быстрый и благодарный поцелуй.  
— Спасибо, — только и сказала она. Уселась рядом и схватила второй, еще полный бокал с вином. — Я думаю, что нам стоит поговорить о чем-то менее волнительном. Как насчет той орлесианской баронессы, которая вчера приехала, помнишь? Я помню ее со времен приемов в Вольной Марке. И готова дать руку на отсечение, что раньше она была мужиком.

 

 

## Братский поцелуй

Неожиданно. Если бы Эвелин попросили описать события последних дней, то она выбрала бы именно это слово. Потому что иначе всю гамму ее обычно небогатых эмоций и переживаний выразить было невозможно.  
Шла четвертая неделя их пребывания на Штормовом берегу. Не то, чтобы Эвелин не любила море и плохо переносила влажность, но спустя почти месяц ей казалось, что даже ее волосы, ее кожа под слоем всегда промокшей одежды и доспехов покрыта тонким слоем воды, и почувствовать себя сухой она не сможет никогда в этой жизни. Соленая вода и сырость въелись в ее тело, будто она была одним из этих людей с рыбьими хвостами, которые живут на дне и убивают доверчивых моряков. Эти сказки служанка очень любила рассказывать на ночь маленькой леди Тревелиан. Эвелин могла бы предположить, что на Штормовом берегу эти существа и зародились. Если они, конечно, могли существовать. В один из дней, когда палатка почти не спасала от сильного ливня, Эвелин читала письмо от командора, а принесший послание ворон недовольно каркал, будто бы и сам негодовал из-за непогоды. Среди небольших заметок о произошедшем в Скайхолде и явно смущенных «Я скучаю» была фраза, от которой внутри что-то нехорошо екнуло. «Вчера вечером отряд храмовников нашел в пещере в паре лиг от Скайхолда спящего мага-венатори. Взяли его быстро, он даже не понял, что случилось. Сейчас Лелиана его допрашивает. У Корифея совсем плохо с рекрутами, раз уж разведчики забывают спящих компаньонов так близко к нам». Эвелин отложила письмо и потерла переносицу. С таким количеством знати и торговцев, что посещают Скайхолд с огромным для них удовольствием, скрывать местоположение крепости было бы затеей не лучше, чем носить воду в решете. Бессмысленно. И потому то, что рядом периодически находились отряды из двух-трех разведчиков, для Инквизитора секретом не было. Но никогда прежде они не подходили настолько близко. То ли правда всех умных ребят они уже зачистили, то ли… Эвелин снова потерла переносицу. Просто глупый мальчишка, который перепил вместо службы воскресшему магистру и даже не успел осознать того, что его взяли живым. И, зная методы Лелианы, Эвелин могла ему только посочувствовать. Могла бы, если бы не отучила себя испытывать к добровольно пошедшим против нее мужчинам и женщинам какие-либо чувства.  
«Вы должны приехать так быстро, как только можете». Именно с этой запиской на голову Эвелин обрушился один из самых быстрых воронов Лелианы спустя три дня после письма Каллена.  
— Впервые могу поблагодарить поблагодарить венатори, — хмыкнул тогда Дориан, когда они собирались в путь. Слухи о том, что у стен замка взяли врага живым, расползались быстрее пятна от вина на белом ковре, и потом никто не сомневался — смена планов, новая информация и прочие радости поджидают возвращения Инквизитора, и потому плановая зачистка территории от разбойников и скверны откладывается. Пусть Эвелин и сомневалась, этот человек знал хоть что-то.  
— Маг утверждает, что он твой брат, — сказал Каллен без предисловий. Эвелин выронила перчатку, и громкий звук удара металла о каменный пол сказал больше, чем любые слова. Каллен тихо вздохнул, но все-таки не сделал попытки уйти. Он понимал.  
Максвелл.  
Он не был ее близнецом, но был похож внешне и очень близок духовно. Ровно до того момента, как в дом мечтающей стать храмовницей Эвелин пришло ее предполагаемое будущее в блестящих доспехах и забрало ее любимого брата в Круг. Дальше было сложно. Они обменивались письмами так часто, как только могли. О том, что было дальше, Эвелин предпочитала не воспоминать.  
— И почему вы решили сказать об этом только сейчас? — Эвелин все еще стояла спиной к Каллену и так же неспешно, крайне спокойно расстегивала вторую перчатку. — Выяснить, кем мне приходится этот человек можно было и без моего участия. Я верю в способности Лелианы. Да и что там выяснять, мы похожи так, что в детстве нас матушка путала. Только подозреваю, что у него нет сисек.  
Эвелин пальцами ковыряла застежку, которая никак не хотела поддаваться, а в голове роилось множество мыслей. Перед ее глазами так и встала картина, как привычно отстраненная и холодная Лелиана читает протокол допроса. За окном ночь, в ставке командования полумрак, а Жозефина пусть с распущенными волосами и не в своем привычном парадном одеянии, но все равно являет собой образец истиной леди. Каллен же хмурится, потирает переносицу, опирается бедром о стол и краем глаза поглядывает в лежащий на столе отчет Лелианы о Максвелле Тревелиане, который она предоставляла советникам давным-давно. Слишком много у них было подобных ночных совещаний.  
— Похоже на то, что он и правда ее брат, — говорила бы Лелиана. В бумаги она не смотрела. Зачем, если память ее не подводит? — Они очень похожи внешне, данные сходятся. Но…  
— Максвелл мертв, — тихо сказала бы Жозефина, подвинула бы ближе отчет и начала быстро перебирать листы в поисках нужного. Конечно, проще поверить в то, что этот человек — самозванец, чем в его причастность к врагу.  
— Максвелл считался мертвым, — добавил бы тогда Каллен. — Эвелин никогда не верила в его смерть.  
Ей нравилось то, что на подобных камерных совещаниях командор называл ее по имени. Не Инквизитором, не Вестницей. Правда, не в ее присутствии. Но так было даже лучше.  
— Но…  
— Коул?  
— Мы не может его найти уже неделю. Мальчик опять прячется.  
Молчание бы повисло в воздухе. Сомнения. Довольно очевидные сомнения.  
— Бежал из Круга в Оствике, предположительно не без помощи Тревелианов. Годом позже появился в Тевинтере, предположительно состоял в отношениях с одним из магистров. Под давлением общества магистр прервал связь. Спустя три года появился во время вооруженного конфликта в бывшем Круге Магов Оствика. Убит храмовником, — Жозефина перестала бы листать отчет и взволнованно, так, как вела себя только в присутствии близких, посмотрела бы на Лелиану и Каллена. — Вы думаете, что он мог бы выжить и присоединиться к венатори?  
Вопрос задан, но легче от этого не стало.  
— Мог ли родной брат Вестницы Андрасте, лидера Инквизиции и надежды всего мира воевать против нее? Мог ли ее брат быть магом крови? Одержимым? Та еще ирония Создателя, — Каллен рефлекторно скомкал что-то. — Мог ли он прийти по приказу Корифея, чтобы выведать все тайны и подорвать Инквизицию изнутри, пользуясь семейными чувствами? Мог. Но не нам решать, что с ним делать. Верить ему или нет.  
— Но писать Инквизитору об это факте не стоит, — тихо заметила бы Лелиана.  
Эвелин радовало, что ее советники бывали единогласны в важных вопросах. Но не сейчас. Сейчас ей хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Желательно Каллена, который благородно решил принять удар любой ее реакции на себя. Как мило. Эвелин швырнула перчатку на кровать и развернулась на каблуках. Выглядела она неважно, как и всегда послед длительных путешествий и не менее длительной, да еще и спешной дороги. Не то, что ванну принять и отдохнуть не успела, даже не сняла доспехи. И потому, наверное, Каллен подошел к ней и мягко обнял, заставив прижаться носом к меховому воротнику. Эвелин не знала, но практически сразу уперлась руками в металлическую пластину на его груди.  
В темницах она бывала редко. Обычно ей приходилось вести суд в тронном зале, отчеты о допросах она получала регулярно, а говорить с редкими заключенными перед судом требовалось не так уж и часто. Эвелин зябко поежилась. Интересно, здесь всегда так холодно или это тот самый слой воды со Штормового берега, покрывающий кожу, начал превращаться в лед среди заснеженных гор? Но совсем не от холода она вздрогнула, когда услышала раздающуюся из камеры пошлую песенку про сиськи Андрасте.  
— Максвелл.  
Ее брат сидел на каменном полу, прижавшись спиной к стене и подбрасывал в воздух какой-то камушек. Будто в кабаке сидел, а не в тюрьме довольно пугающей организации, готовой обвинить его во многом и казнить на месте.  
— Весело у тебя гостей привечают, сестричка, — маг в очередной раз поймал камушек и посмотрел на Эвелин через решетку. В таких же ярких, как и у нее самой, глазах искрились смешинки. — Уснул в пещере, проснулся в нежных руках храмовников, которые ласково дали мне по голове щитом. Кстати, яйца всей Инквизиции стоят в банке на прикроватной тумбочке у той милой рыженькой сестры или есть кто-то еще страшнее?  
— Да, я, например. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Пришел к тебе. Знаешь ли, решил посмотреть, как там моя сестрица устроилась в роли спасительницы мира. О, привет, Командор, неделю уже не заходил, — Максвелл кивнул стоящему в трех шагах от Инквизитора Каллену, от чего тот только нахмурился.  
— Почему ты в мантии венатори?  
— Если ты думаешь, что из Вольной Марки до ваших гор беглому магу проще дойти в форме Инквизиции, то ты ошибаешься.  
— Мы тебя похоронили, Максвелл.  
— И опять я разочаровал родителей.  
— Прекрати. Мог бы написать… хоть что-нибудь. Чтобы мы знали, что ты жив.  
— Ты же знала.  
Эвелин вздохнула.  
— Оставить бы тебя здесь еще на месяц. Ума бы набрался, может.  
— Я с этой камерой почти свыкся. Но если меня снова разбудит тот странный парнишка и исчезнет, я не ручаюсь за свое психическое здоровье.  
— Коул? — Эвелин удивленно посмотрел на Каллена, который немедленно сделал шаг ближе.  
— Что он сказал?  
— Ничего особенного. Кажется, он просто хотел, чтобы у меня сердце встало.  
— Кровь, везде кровь. В сердце дыра. Нельзя возвращаться домой, они в опасности, им лучше без меня. Она вернется, как же я надеюсь, что она придет. И они поверят, — буквально раздалось в ее голове. Этот дух когда-нибудь сведет ее с ума. И Каллена тоже. Почему-то она была уверена, что он тоже слышал Коула.  
Эвелин прижалась лбом к холодной решетке камеры всего на мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Кажется, не только ей.  
— Стража! Открывайте дверь. И известите интенданта, моему брату нужна комната и приличная одежда.  
Начинался новый день.

## Примечание к части

Иллюстрация к главе бай Дар: https://pp.vk.me/c624328/v624328812/191e7/IEvslcHeeG4.jpg

В хэдканоне автора давно витает тема о Максвелле Травелиане, маге, который не стал Инквизитором. Зато им стала его сестра. Я не уверена, во что выльются мои о нем размышления, потому буду вписывать в сюжет этих огрызков.   
Для визуализации - Максвелл хэдканонный выглядит вот так https://pp.vk.me/c623128/v623128812/187e8/Gjb032ERzfQ.jpg скетч авторства Дара, которому я изливала душу по поводу всех семейных перипетий Эвелиночки.

## Примечание к части

Автор предупреждает, драббл переполнен флаффом и мимими.  
http://41.media.tumblr.com/1c2fc288e4ddb8133d92e7a5c5f68390/tumblr_njf9vsz5mV1sushwto2_1280.jpg

## Сонный поцелуй

— Мы знакомы всего пару дней, а ты уже успел сгрызть мои перчатки, разодрать спальник и… и… — Эвелин устало села на траву перед костром и уставилась на маленького, очень радостно виляющего хвостом щенка мабари. Еще два дня назад это показалось ей отличной идеей. Возглавляемый Инквизитором отряд как раз зачистил крепость разбойников, когда из-за угла послышался жалобный скулеж, а потом из-под тряпок показалась мордочка. А потом еще одна. Щенки смотрели на покрытых кровью и уставших бойцов с любопытством, граничащим с недоверием. Малышей они отдали людям в ближайшей деревне, а вот самого большого и просто не желающего отпускать край мантии Дориана щенка Эвелин нарекла Эриком и забрала себе.  
Фатальная ошибка.  
Потому что ехать на лошади с щенком в руках было почти непосильной задачей. А с щенком мабари, сильным по своей природе, мог справиться только Бык. Он-то и удерживал малыша, пока они ехали через леса и переходили мелкие речушки. Может быть, можно было и пешком пойти, если бы Дориан не начинал жаловаться через пару часов, что у него ноги к подобным ландшафтам не приспособлены, а щенок не порывался умчаться в лес за любой белкой, бабочкой, ящерицей и нагом. И они почти уже приспособились, только спать Эрик хотел исключительно в палатке Эвелин. Ну как, спать… перемежать полчаса сна полутора часами беготни по ее усталому телу, спальнику и стенкам самой палатки. А в те полчаса, когда щенок блаженно засыпал, он издавал такие звуки, что Эвелин решила больше никогда не высказывать ни Варрику, ни Блэкволлу за храп. Тем более, благодаря им навык засыпания на скорость у нее, как и у остальных спутников, был отлично развит.  
— Ну что же ты не угомонишься, ужасное создание? — ворчала Эвелин, пока щенок жевал очередной том любимого матушкой шедевра от любовной прозы. Не то, чтобы Эвелин была против столь ярого вандализма, больше подаренная книга ни на что не годилась, но отгонять пса и приучать его к приличному поведению сил уже не было. И почему она вообще решила, что читать это ей в дороге понравится больше, чем навязанные Вивьен талмуды о жизни магов слегка пропагандистского толка? Эвелин застонала, повернулась спиной к щенку и накрыла голову своим же плащом. Эрик радостно гавкнул и выдрал из книги страницу с неприличным рисунком.  
В Скайхолд Эвелин вернулась с холодным отстраненным выражением на лице, как и подобало истиной леди, главе влиятельной организации и что там дальше по списку. Именно такого выражения добивалась от нее, помнится, преподаватель этикета. Выбить из юной девы благородных кровей желание корчить рожи она все-таки смогла, но быть отмороженной светской дивой Эвелин могла только в полусонном, граничащем с подавленной злостью состоянии. Как сейчас. И, быть может, потом Жозефина скажет, что леди-Инквизитор очень впечатлила посла из Ферелдена холодностью и статью, как и поют менестрели по всему Тедасу. И Эвелин даже учтиво кивнет на это замечание, но сейчас она практически сползла с лошади, придерживая одной рукой завернутого в ее же плащ сонного щенка. По лестнице она шла уже с мечтами о теплой мягкой кровати, приличной ванне и хорошем ужине.  
— Каллен? — Тихо позвала она, прижавшись плечом к дверному косяку. Светлая голова покоилась на горе отчетов, а сам Каллен с видом крайнего блаженство полулежал на столе. Ну конечно. Хотя Эвелин и сама бы не отказалась сейчас уткнуться в любую доступную поверхность и подремать пару часов. Из вороха ткани радостно гавкнул щенок, отчего вздрогнули и задумавшаяся Эвелин, и резко проснувшийся Каллен.  
— Ты вернулась.  
— Да, — только и пробормотала Эвелин. Односложные предложения были единственным доступным ей способом общения. Нет, если бы она сосредоточилась, то могла бы цитировать по памяти витиеватые стихи, но сейчас этого не требовалось. Она медленно подошла к столу и протянула Каллену щенка. — Подарок.  
И тут чуть было не закатила глаза от самой себя. Подарок, да. Она хотела сказать что-то милое, нежное, очаровательное, как в любимых мамой романах, но получилось сухое «подарок». Да еще и Каллен не совсем понимающе смотрел на щенка.  
— О, если это проблема… В смысле, я помню, что ты хотел… — Смущенный лепет Эвелин прервал быстрый и уверенный поцелуй.  
— Хотел. Спасибо. — И Эвелин смутилась снова. Она любила и ненавидела одновременно то, как Каллен умел ухмыляться, как он при этом смотрел на нее и мягко гладил пальцами по щеке. Хотелось растаять и провалиться под землю одновременно.  
— У тебя руки в чернилах.  
Каллен недоуменно посмотрел на свои пальцы, перевернутую во сне чернильницу и хмыкнул только. А потом забрал из рук Эвелин желающего обнюхать нового человека щенка.  
— Его зовут Эрик. Он любит бегать и грызть книги. А я пойду посплю. Если придет Корифей, скажи, что меня нет ближайшие часов восемь.  
Она не могла не поцеловать его снова. Три недели разлуки были не самым долгим за время их романа сроком, но все равно неприятным. А Каллен только кивнул, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как его любимая женщина карабкается по лестнице на чердак и чуть было не высказывается вслух о пристрастиях некоторых к жизни под развороченной крышей, споткнувшись. О пол ударяется снятая броня, скрипит кровать.  
А Каллен чешет нового питомца за ухом. Стоит раздобыть ему еды. А еще сделать так, чтобы сегодняшние дела Инквизитора случайно решились не без помощи советников.

 

 

## Страстный поцелуй

Светские вечера не были Эвелин в тягость, а скорее напоминали о доме. Матушка любила приемы, а отец любил заключать сделки. Маленькой же Эвелин иногда можно было поприсутствовать в начале вечера, украсть несколько сладких пирожных и башенку с традиционного торта в виде их поместья. К подобному времяпрепровождению она привыкла. И даже к тому, что ей пытались сосватать по несколько десятков мальчиков и мужчин в течение вечера. Но никогда с ней еще не говорили как с женщиной, у которой есть вполне серьезные отношения. И потому некоторые вопросы заставляли Эвелин то краснеть, то зеленеть, то закатывать глаза. Эти сплетники.

_- О, а вы с Командором уже спите вместе? — тихо спросила одна великолепных форм барышня в изысканной серебряной маске, мягко коснувшись плеча Эвелин. Стоящие рядом с ней компаньонки зашушукались и с интересом посмотрели на немного побледневшую Эвелин.  
— Эмм…_  
Тогда она не подозревала, что этот вопрос будет задаваться ей чуть ли не чаще наводящих об их бурных любовных утехах. Хотя чего стоило ожидать? Никого не волнует шрам в небе, Гражданская война в Орлее и оживший тевинтерский магистр, если красивый генерал целует избранницу Андрасте. И даже ее избранность уже интересовала общество гораздо меньше, чем горячие и перетираемые в кулуарах горячие подробности.  
Эвелин, конечно, знала, что отвечать и в подобных ситуациях, но вопрос все равно был с подвохом. Если говорить начистоту, то они правда спали вместе. Когда два человека настолько устали, что не способны добраться на другой конец замка, и потому падают без сил там, куда ближе идти — это не очень романтично. Да и просыпаться оттого, что пару минут назад мирно лежащего рядом человека колотит от вырывающего душу кошмара — это тоже не предел мечтаний. Но было в этом что-то особенное. Доверие, вот что это было.

_- Ооо, я слышал, что ферелденцы в любви просто дикие животные! Такие грубые и страстные! — вещал одетый попоследней орлесианской моде франт. Эвелин была готова убежать, ведь сейчас… — Ведь так, миледи Инквизитор?  
Шесть пар очень заинтересованных глаз уставились на нее. Ну конечно. Эвелин привыкла настолько, что даже вином не подавилась.  
— Да как вам сказать…_  
Если бы ее попросили описать то, как они общаются наедине, то подходящим эпитетом была бы игривая нежность. Но Эвелин подозревала, что так ведут себя практически все любовники. Не было в это ничего грубого и дикого, из ряда вон выходящего, что заканчивалось бы членовредительсвом. В своих ласках они не заходили пока очень далеко, и Эвелин была благодарна Каллену за это. Может быть другой мужчина был бы более настойчив, и Эвелин не стала бы отступать к собственному страху потеря контроля, и кто знает, чем бы это кончилось. Об этом ей Каллен как-то и сказал, что если задавить страх силой воли, а не перебороть его, то может стать только хуже. В тот момент Эвелин захотелось нырнуть под стол и скрыться там навсегда, потому что снова чувствовать себя маленькой ничего не смыслящей девчонкой рядом с опытным мужчиной ей было тоже страшно. Замкнутый круг. Но иногда хотелось так, что сводило колени. А у Каллена темнели глаза, отчего казалось, что сейчас все рассказы орлесианцев о диких ферелданцах окажутся правдивыми. И от этого колени сводило еще сильнее.  
Под конец той осенней и дождливой недели, когда они виделись только за завтраком, и то не каждый день, было решено заняться бумажной работой в одном кабинете, раз уж никуда от нее не деться. И потому ближе к ночи Эвелин полулежала на шкурах перед камином в собственных апартаментах, опустив голову на бедро Каллена, и читала письмо от давних торговых партнеров отца. Почитать что-то связанное с работой, но приятное — это в их обществе считалось хорошим отдыхом. Лучшим отдыхом был сон, но это совсем уж непозволительная роскошь.  
— Джозеф пишет, что недалеко от Киркволла взяли тал-васготов, которые последние несколько лет грабили эльфийские руины и распродавали артефакты чуть ли не за бесценок. Несколько крайне интересных вещиц успели отследить.  
— Думаешь, наш мертвый магистр отоваривается в Клоаке Киркволла?  
— Я бы на это посмотрела. Но сомневаюсь. Думаю, Солас знает, откуда у мертвого магистра эльфийские артефакты. Но не делится.  
— О чем ты, он просто случайно увидел в Тени. Какие подозрения.  
Эвелин хмыкнула. Солас и Тень. Дориан, да и Максвелл тоже, говорили, что таких подробностей так просто не откроется, и все было в разы сложнее. Но пока Солас никогда не ошибался, его присказка про Тень встала на ровне с «того требует Кун» в пьяных баталиях обитателей Скайхолда. А что тут еще скажешь? Эвелин отложила письмо и уткнулась носом в живот Каллена. Она почти задремала, пока не почувствовала, что теплые руки тянут ее выше, а губы прижимаются к шее в жадном поцелуе. Было хорошо. На самом деле, если сильно не раздеваться, то приступ паники Эвелин не заставлял убегать, а происходящее ей нравилось больше, чем шоколадные пирожные из кондитерской Оствика. А раньше подобного не случалось.  
— У тебя проблемы с самоконтролем. Потому делай что тебе захочется. Я не буду препятствовать, — жаркий низкий шепот раздался над ее ухом как раз тогда, когда она слишком уж часто и откровенно ерзала на его коленях. Сердце забилось где-то в животе, и Эвелин подумала, что если бы она сейчас стояла, то у нее непременно подогнулись бы колени.  
— Даже если я сейчас пойду спать?  
— Даже если так.  
Сердце заколотилось в предвкушении, и Эвелин начала мягко покусывать его шею. Контроль. Камень преткновения их отношений. Если в ставке командования или на поле боя все было более чем понятно, но когда дело доходило до чего-то несколько более нежного, инициатива всегда переходила к Каллену. Не потому, что он мужчина и не потому, что он старше. Патриархальные устои, так отчаянно вбиваемые в голову девочкам, жизнь которых должна кончится замужеством, Эвелин так и не усвоила. Просто среди них двоих он был единственным, кто знал, что нужно делать. А Эвелин чувствовала, что контроль над ситуацией как вода ускользает через пальцы. Наверное, если бы волей судьбы ее не закинуло в лапы к мертвому магистру, если бы все переломные моменты в ее жизни не происходили от того, что этими самыми моментами руководил кто-то другой. Все было бы иначе. А может быть и нет.  
Раньше Эвелин видела полуобнаженного мужчину — тот же Бык рубашки не признает как данность, но никогда еще она не сидела верхом на бедрах полуобнаженного возбужденного мужчины. И уж тем более не водила пальцами по его груди.  
Раньше Эвелин и подумать не могла, что мужские соски могут быть чувствительными. И что захочется стащить с любимого мужчины штаны только от того, как он сдавленно шумно выдыхает от не особо ласковых укусов в шею. Каллен напоминал натянутую тетиву, вздрагивал и шумно вздыхал, прикрывал глаза, едва не постанывал от каждого ее прикосновения. Но он не делал ничего сверх того, что обещал. Только одной рукой мягко поглаживал по бедру, а другой хватал за мягкие ягодицы. Эвелин нравилось, это они уже очень давно уяснили.  
Когда она провела кончиком языка по его животу, аккурат по дорожке волос от пупка к ремню брюк, Каллен тихо ругнулся сквозь зубы и ближе подался бедрами, от чего Эвелин бы обязательно покраснела в иной ситуации. Но сейчас ее движения сковывало только незнание.  
— Сладкая пытка, — пробормотал Каллен, когда она расстегивала его брюки, и Эвелин не узнала его голос. Охрипший, с такими нотками, что колени снова норовили подкоситься.  
— Мне остановиться? — она спросила совершенно спокойным обыденным тоном. Ремень и шнуровка на штанах поддавались не слушающимся пальцам, но Эвелин не могла отказать себе в удовольствии и провела рукой по возбужденному члену через довольно мягкую ткань. Каллен тихо вскрикнул и ухватил ее за зад, что она была уверена — наутро обязательно будут синяки. Но Эвелин все еще нравилось.  
— Ты хочешь остановиться? — Каллен смотрел на ее полуприкрыв глаза и с какой-то крайне довольной улыбкой. Хотелось снова его укусить. Что Эвелин и сделала, оставив красноватый отпечаток зубов где-то под пупком. Каллен охнул.  
— Нет.  
— Вот и ответ.  
Когда она все-таки стащила мешавшие штаны, в животе сладко заныло от одного вида обнаженного мужчины. Как завороженная Эвелин очень осторожно провела пальцами по его груди, животу, покрытому темно-золотыми волосами лобку и рукой обхватила крупный член. Ну, насколько она могла судить, ей достался большой мужчина. Каллен тихо застонал и прикрыл глаза. И вскрикнул громко, почти отчаянно, когда Эвелин очень осторожно коснулась языком головки. Ей просто хотелось попробовать, ощутить, почувствовать. И она, увлеченная, не заметила, что Каллен хватался пальцами за мех шкур, на которых они до сих пор лежали, так отчаянно, что готов был их порвать.  
— Что же ты делаешь-то…  
— Прости, — Эвелин чуть испуганно подняла голову и замерла. Ее мужчина тяжело дышал, лицо раскраснелось, а смотрел он так, будто еще немного, и набросится на нее. Как он вообще сдерживался только времени? Эвелин быстро стащила рубашку и штаны, нижнее белье полетело в сторону. И оставшись обнаженной перед взглядом мужчины, замерла. Не то чтобы она стыдилась своего тела, но Эвелин всегда казалось, что будь ее комплекция тоньше, было бы гораздо лучше. И пусть ни капли лишнего жира благодаря постоянным тренировкам, но большую грудь она рефлекторно прикрыла руками. Хотя Каллену, кажется, все нравилось. Посчитав, что их небольшая игра окончена, он пусть и аккуратно, но уверенно потянул Эвелин к себе и жадно поцеловал, заставив улечься сверху.  
От соприкосновения обнаженной плоти Эвелин не сдерживаясь, застонала в поцелуй. Это все казалось чем-то абсолютно не реальным, диким, волшебным. Хотелось брать, отдаваться, кричать, стонать, и Эвелин от переизбытка чувств мягко покусывала губы любовника, теперь-уже-любовника, хваталась за плечи, потиралась чувствительной грудью, сосками о его кожу, и снова тихо постанывала.  
Когда она почувствовала, что крупная влажная головка упирается рядом со входом в ее тело, у Эвелин разъехались колени. Но.  
— Не сегодня, — пробормотал Каллен на ухо таким тоном, что она бы на что угодно согласилась. — Ты еще не готова.  
С этим поспорить было сложно. Возбуждение заволокло сознание, и потому Эвелин подняла голову, очень недоуменно поглядывая. Она понятия не имела, что они могут делать еще, да и в таком перевозбужденном состоянии.  
Как именно Эвелин оказалась на спине и что делал Каллен ртом и пальцами, своими умелыми пальцами, меж ее ног, она запоминал урывками. Невыносимый калейдоскоп ощущений, собранный безумным мастером для того, чтобы любой, кто на него взглянет, оставался после не в своем уме. Эвелин не особо помнила, как все еще смущенно постанывала, уверенно хватала любовника за волосы и закидывала ноги ему на плечи. Мир перевернулся, но было в этот раз в нем что-то абсолютно прекрасное.  
И пусть из-за одолевших после оргазма скромности и страха Эвелин все-таки натянула легкую ночную рубашку, она совсем не хотела, чтобы Каллен ушел. Или тем более оделся.

## Примечание к части

то чувство, когда автор хочет писать 16 частей бессмысленного PWP, но ему стыдно( Автору за порноту вообще никогда не было стыдно. Но он хотел рассказать вообще не про это.   
ПС: автор гетный порн писал последний раз так давно, что эта самая последняя работа могла бы уже идти в школу.   
ПС2: вполне возможно, автор будет эту часть допиливать напильником еще ни раз.

 

## Отсутствующий поцелуй

— Я никогда тебя не любил.  
Слова успевают слететь с языка до того, как он осознает, что сказал. После чего мгновенно себя одергивает. Нет смысла скрывать то, что он чувствует (а точнее, не чувствует), когда отношения сошли на нет давным-давно. Эвелин только безразлично пожимает плечами, разворачивается на каблуках и молча покидает его кабинет. Быть может, навсегда. Каллен знал, что на днях леди-Инквизитор отбывает в Орлей на встречу с новым Императором Гаспаром. И практически с ужасом осознает, что картина грандиозной свадьбы орлесианского правителя и теперь уже бывшей любовницы не вызывает в душе никаких эмоций.  
Пустота.  
Несмотря на то, что всю свою жизнь Каллен жил по уставу, не нарушал правил без особой необходимости и не позволял себе субъективного мнения относительно работы, его душа всегда была наполнена переживаниями. Это могла быть вера, это могла быть злость или сомнения в правильности собственных поступков. Он мог влюбляться в недоступных его желаниям подопечных, мог горевать по утраченному, и потому пустота пугала его так сильно, что хотелось броситься в бой на орду порождений тьмы в одной рубахе, лишь бы почувствовать хоть что-нибудь. В последний раз он чувствовал что-то подобное в Киркволле. Смотрел на ужасающую статую из красного лириума, бывшую некогда его командором, смотрел на горы убитых подопечных, сослуживцев, мирных граждан и понимал, что не чувствует ничего. Абсолютная пустота. И потому, когда по прошествии нескольких недель в городе появились Искатели, он только безразлично пожал плечами на вопрос о том, почему принимавшие участие в бойне наследница Амеллов и капитан городской стражи скрылись в неизвестном направлении. Ему было все равно. И только позднее его жизнь наполнилась новым смыслом, а до того он каждый день начинал с поиска причины вставать и не прыгнуть при этом в море во всей броне.  
Чувства отказали.  
И не было ничего, ни любимой некогда женщины, ни чувства долга, ни цели. Война окончена, собирай вещи и делай что тебе вздумается, мир спасен! Можно было вернуться и возделывать пшеницу, как много поколений предков до него. Можно было оставаться, а можно было… Нельзя. Сделать выбор без цели, без эмоциональной подпитки, без амбиций и стремлений нельзя.  
— Почти как усмиренный, да? — Говорил кто-то из проходивших мимо магов, тех, что поселились в Скайхолде и не думали его покидать. Конечно, поменять Круг с храмовниками на такую же башню с теми же самыми храмовниками — это большое достижение, революция и справедливость.  
Каллен покачал головой и… подскочил в собственной постели, обнаженный, с подрагивающими то ли от холода, то ли от не сошедшего ощущения сна руками. Заворочавшаяся рядом Эвелин приоткрыла один глаз и привычно сжала его руку в своей.  
— Кошмары? — Хрипло и сонно спросила, потягиваясь. — Опять ты подсел на красный лириум и штурмуешь Скайхолд во главе армии?  
— Если бы.  
— Ожившая Мередит призывает тебя в ответу на глазах толпы усмиренных магов?  
— Хуже.  
Если бы это был первый раз, когда Каллена одолевали плохие сны, Эвелин бы испугалась. Или, по крайней мере, растерялась. А сейчас она знала, что отчего-то Каллену всегда становилось легче, если он говорил вслух о том, что видел. Будто бы, если повторить, можно убедиться в невозможности еще минуту назад казавшихся ужасов.  
— Война кончилась, мы победили, все хорошо. Все счастливы. — Каллен провел рукой по бедру Эвелин и прижал ее ближе.  
— Вот так кошмар.  
— Только я получил все и тем самым потерял все.  
— Слишком путаные речи ранним утром, Каллен.  
— Просто я ничего не чувствовал. Вообще. В смысле, тот я-во-сне не чувствовал, а я-настоящий хотел кричать от осознания пресыщенности, стабильности и безразличия. Ты собралась замуж за Гаспара, а мне было все равно.  
— Ужасно. Правда, мне Селина всегда больше нравилась. Красивая такая.  
Эвелин хмыкнула. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как отпускать глупые шутки и демонстрировать собственную уверенность в их прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Иначе все это и правда может закончиться не самым лучшим образом. Она почувствовала, как Каллен уткнулся в ее макушку и расслабился, а значит можно было попытаться заснуть снова. И надеяться, что демоны Тени не доберутся до самых глубин его подсознания. Лучше уж кровавые ужасы.  
— Нужно будет купить новую кровать. Эта узкая.  
Каллен довольно хмыкнул, Эвелин облегченно выдохнула.  
До следующего раза.

 

 

## Вне счета. АУ, альтернативная концовка.

Возвращение было не слишком эпичным и не слишком тихим. Идеальным. Эвелин никогда не представляла себе, как именно она будет возвращаться с последнего боя. Еле живой, порванной в клочья, мертвой или со знаменем в руках? Нельзя об этом думать, нельзя заранее праздновать победу. Все эти предрассудки были бы впору деревенской клуше, но в битве с дважды погибшим и воскресшем магистром Эвелин не могла отказывать себе в следовании некоторым приметам. А оказавшись в руках любимого мужчины, среди ликующей толпы сторонников, веривших в нее до самого конца, она и вовсе позабыла, что еще несколько суток назад молилась что есть силы о том… Неважно уже, о чем.  
— Давай сбежим? — Эвелин вздрогнула, когда большая теплая знакомая рука легла ей на талию, а ухо обдало горячим дыханием. И впервые за последние годы она хихикнула как девчонка, было тому виной виски, которое ей подливали все гости и подчиненные, или же обретенная свобода. Но выпутаться из когтей вцепившихся в нее орлесианцев проще некуда, когда по животу настойчиво скользит ладонь, а захмелевший, отдохнувший Каллен в кои-то веки улыбается и не собирается никуда уходить. И за спиной стоит, будто всем своим видом демонстрирует то, что Вестница Андрасте отправится сегодня спать не одна. Новая черта, неизведанная, но Эвелин была в восторге.  
А оттого, что ее подхватили под бедра и стали целовать, стоило только закрыться двери в большой зал, она была в восторге не меньшем.  
— Подожди немного, нас же услышат, — она тихо посмеивалась, но послушно обхватила ногами его бедра и только пальцами светлые кудри перебирала, когда он покрывал жадными поцелуями шею. — Давай хотя бы до спальни дойдем.  
— Позже. Слишком сильно боялся тебя потерять. — Рыкнул Каллен и непривычно, возбуждающе жестким поцелуем впился в ее губы.  
Эвелин не нашла в себе сил сопротивляться.  
А что именно разбудило ее перед самым рассветом, она не понимала, да и задумываться не стала. Хмель еще не выветрился из головы, а, быть может, это была эйфория победы. Не имело значения. Эвелин неловко вывернулась из хватки обнимавшего ее во сне мужчины, встала, потянулась и накинула все-таки длинную ночную рубашку, до которой вчера ей совсем не было дела. И чуть было не вскрикнула.  
— Солас! Я уже подумала, что ты не вернешься!  
Эвелин бегом преодолела расстояние от кровати до балкона, шлепая босыми ногами, но преисполненная таким счастьем, что готова была даже обнять угрюмого эльфа, почему-то ставшего ей другом.  
— Я никуда не уходил. Просто мне сложно находиться здесь.  
Он сидел на каменных перилах балкона и внимательно наблюдал за подлетевшей к нему женщиной. Что-то в его облике было новым, непривычным, остро ощущалось то, что раньше было скрыто под слоями плотной кожуры. Будто бы сейчас Эвелин могла смотреть на старого друга без призмы, без искажающего реальность стекла и преград.  
— В Скайхолде тебе рады. И мне очень жаль, что так получилось со сферой. О, стоит говорить потише, а то Каллен проснется.  
Она обернулась, а ее мужчина лежал в той же позе, в которой она его оставила.  
— Не проснется, пока я здесь. Это Тень, а ты мертва. — Солас смотрел вдаль, на раскинувшиеся просторы, на снега и горные пики, озаренные надвигающемся светом нового дня.  
— Но как же…  
— Чтобы убить Корифея, нужно было разрушить сферу. И сила, способная разрушить сферу, выжгла тебя изнутри. Этот мир… — Он неопределенно повел рукой и посмотрел на Эвелин долгим взглядом. — Этот мир создало твое подсознание, идеальный. Будто ничего не случилось. Будто ты продолжаешь делать то, что хочешь. Удивительно, обычно люди любят застревать в фантазиях о богатстве и безделье.  
— Я понятия не имею, зачем ты это несешь, Солас.  
— Ты знаешь, что ты мертва.  
Солас встал, и только тогда Эвелин поняла, какие разительные изменения приобрел старый друг: длинные заплетенные в дреды волосы, странная одежда, а взгляд будто и вовсе принадлежит кому-то другому. Кому-то опасному, слишком опасному, что хотелось немедленно скрыться. И как она не заметила раньше?  
— Сменил прическу? — Она всегда пыталась шутить. Оперлась о перила балкона и сложила руки на груди. Так, будто бы незаметно, что пальцы отчаянно дрожат. Да и не дрожат они вовсе, что за чушь. — Солас… А Каллен…  
— Это все, что тебя волнует, да? — Он совсем невесело усмехнулся. — Безутешен. Как и все. Но ты дала им надежду на новый мир. И не сажу, что тот мир лучше того, в котором ты сейчас. Здесь ты будешь счастлива. Насколько это вообще возможно.  
Он замолчал. И хотел было уйти, если бы не девичья рука, впившаяся в его запястье мертвой хваткой.  
— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? Зачем ты пришел? — Эвелин была уверена, что со злостью высказала все в лицо старому другу, но совсем не заметила, как он оказался с другой стороны от нее, будто бы все время там находился, и за руку его никто не успел схватить.  
— Ты все забудешь, когда взойдет солнце. Я должен был сказать. Это в какой-то степени моя вина, — Солас повел плечами, будто хотел сказать что-то еще, но промолчал. — Можешь оплакать их боль и свою потерю. Я… Мне нужно идти. Я слишком давно не был здесь.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты еще навестишь меня, старый друг.  
— Непременно.  
Эвелин не видела, скорее почувствовала, что Солас растворился в предрассветной дымке, и время снова начало свой шаг.  
И без сил осела на каменные плиты балкона, закрыв лицо подрагивающими ладонями.

## Примечание к части

автор заранее извиняется, если кого-то задел этот кусок. Просто он долго думал, куда его выкладывать и стоило ли, но мысли о том, что мир, в котором оказалась Инквизитор после победы - просто иллюзия и ее личный рай, меня не отпускала.

 

## Предрассветный поцелуй

\- И вот знаешь, что самое ужасное? Прихожу я, значит, в эту Морозную котло... катло... хрень, где аввары обосновались, и этот странный профессор пристает к моей милой Хардинг... - Эвелин печально поводила зонтиком из кружева с перьями, коими украшали бокалы на званых орлесианских вечерах по новой моде, в щербатой и века два как немытой кружке с гномьим виски. Не то, чтобы это было привычным сочетанием в Скайхолде, но леди хотела оставаться леди даже в тот момент, когда громогласно потребовала самого крепкого пойла, едва смыв с себя дорожную пыль. И зонтик, обязательно зонтик.  
\- Кто-то пристает к милой Хардинг? - Бык икнул, но с тем же видом явной заинтересованности смотрел на Эвелин.  
\- Да, называет ее "моя леди" как Блэкволл. Который говорит "моя леди", а сам смотрит так, будто десять государей занять хочет, и по глазам видно - не отдаст никогда, - Эвелин вздохнула и печально посмотрел на Быка. А потом отхлебнула пойла, придерживая пальцем зонтик, чтобы не заехать в свой благородный глаз. - Так прихожу я, и они мне: "Здравия желаю, Инквизитор", да еще так ехидненько, будто бы свечку держали. В лосинах бы заставила бегать вокруг казармы, где страж Логейн спит, да гимн Орлея распевать, но они же все так и делают. Непорядок это.  
\- Солдат жалко, - согласно икнул Бык и положил огромную руку на плечо Эвелин, отчего она быть может быть и просела под весом, если бы не привыкла к таким проявлениям любви и понимания от старого друга. И бояться стоило не того, что он по доброте душевной твоей задницей проломит твой же стул, просто хлопнув по плечу. Страшным было то, что за этим последует долгий сеанс мозгодробительного психоанализа, или как там называется эта штука в обучении Бен-Хазрат, когда потом хочется собственные мозги вытащить палочкой, взболтать и выпить с третью рома и двумя третями ананасового сока. Эвелин печально подперла рукой щеку и не менее печально уставилась в единственный глаз старого и доброго друга.  
\- Если ты собираешься читать мне лекцию, ты можешь начинать.  
\- Да не лектор я, женщина, - Бык хмыкнул и хлопком по пробегавшей мимо попке милой официантки вежливо попросил еще порцию выпивки. - Да, заметить, что у тебя с командором что-то не очень ладится, довольно легко.   
\- Расскажи мне об этом, о, гуру проницательности и жесткого секса!  
\- Ты нарываешься.  
\- Неправда. У меня плохое настроение, когда весь замок пытается заглянуть ко мне в постель.  
\- А стоило бы насторожиться. Командор гоняет солдат так, будто бы они железные, и рычит больше обычного. А сколько он распотрошил учебных манекенов, пока ты решила съездить в Киркволл, а потом - искать останки почившего Инквизитора, так вообще не счесть. Интендант страдает, я знаю, у меня же под дверью и рыдает. Говорит, работать с ним никто не хочет, солома кончилась.  
\- Преувеличивает и ленится, лишу зарплаты.  
\- Еще бы. Но когда мужчина пытается выражать все через убийство манекенов, то...  
\- Только ли мужчина?  
\- С искательницей "я-убью-тебя-соломенный-мужик" Кассандрой я что-нибудь придумаю, речь не об этом.   
\- Я берегу честь до брака, может быть, - Эвелин одним глотком осушила кружку и посмотрела на старого друга долгим, очень долгим взглядом. А потом рассмеялась. - Создатель, с тех пор как мы познакомились, я всегда боялась напиться до того, что буду обсуждать с тобой свою честь. Правда, я опасалась, что мне после этого придется искать свое исподнее под твоей кроватью.  
Бык только усмехнулся в ответ.  
Эвелин не очень любила лето. Жара заставляла его опасаться солнечных мест и стараться выискивать тень, тренировки выматывали гораздо больше, да и с началом лета к ее дню рождения начинали готовиться всем поместьем. Точнее, к приему, на котором малютка знала бы от силы собственных родителей, а множество пугающих людей заставляли бы ее говорить, читать стихи и улыбаться. А так хотелось сломать им руку, как вредному сыну плотника из деревушки близ поместья, и убежать в страхе. Но вот то, что летом начинало светать так рано, Эвелин нравилось. Она не была большой поклонницей яркого дневного света, но обожала сидеть допоздна с книгой в мягком кресле и ждать того момента, когда можно было бы задуть свечу и просто наслаждаться рассветом. В ее комнате был отличный вид на горы, и потому на балконе с чашкой ароматного чая и иногда в компании теплого мужчины она любила смотреть, как гаснет последняя звезда, а снежные пики озаряются рассветным сиянием.   
Кстати, о теплых мужчинах. Эвелин довольно прищурилась, прижавшись плечом к стене в собственных апартаментах. Каллена она обнаружила сидящим за ее же столом в окружении кипы бумаг, каких-то карт, книг и расчетов, а скомканные листы валялись на полу. Стоявший на столе подсвечник был полностью залит воском, который капал как на бумаги, так и на дорогое дерево стола и пол. Каллен, видимо, просто доставал новую свечу, когда ему не хватало света, и не думал обращать внимания на такие мелочи, как воск.   
\- Скажи честно, ты перебрался в мою комнату, потому что твои бумажки вытеснили тебя из кабинета? - Эвелин подошла к нему медленно и обняла со спины, уткнувшись губами в висок. Было так хорошо. - Ты не пришел праздновать.   
\- Да, документы объявили мой кабинет Рапортной Вольной Маркой и отделились от государства. Кстати, документы из Орлея пытаются напасть на рапорты из Ферелдена. - Каллен положил перо и откинулся на спинку кресла, неловко потягиваясь. Про себя Эвелин отметила, что он, видимо, опять с утра до ночи сидел в этом кресле, работал. И ел только потому, что она распорядилась приносить командору завтрак, обед и ужин туда, где бы он ни был. Слуги были исполнительными, а Каллен совершенно не обращал внимания, поглощая все, что перед ним поставят, в пылу трудовой деятельности. Эвелин всегда веселило, как он удивлялся, когда под вечер находил пустую тарелку из-под завтрака, которую сам же и завалил бумагами. Это было слишком мило, и потому Эвелин хихикнула себе под нос, усаживаясь на его колени.   
\- Бык сказал, что ты гоняешь солдат и убиваешь манекены, - Эвелин мягко провела пальцами по его небритой щеке, губам и спустилась на шею, очерчивая ключицы. Ей нравилось, что в ее комнате командор мог позволить себе ходить только в рубашке, а не в полных доспехах.   
\- Я тренирую солдат и тренируюсь сам. Это моя работа, Инквизитор, - Каллен явно смеялся над ней, и Эвелин мстительно накрутила на палец короткую курчавую прядку и несильно потянула.  
\- Бык сказал, что ты гоняешь солдат и убиваешь манекены потому, что я с тобой не сплю.  
\- Оу...   
Повисла неловкая пауза, которой Эвелин совсем не замечала, очень увлеченно, кажется, изучая ухо своего мужчины. А вот Каллен смущенно откашлялся и привычным движением потер шею, другой рукой пытаясь чуть отодвинуть от себя женщину, пытавшуюся вышеупомянутое ухо укусить.   
\- Я же сказал, что все в порядке. Я же все понимаю, и... - слишком неожиданным и страстным поцелуем Каллен был прерван. Эвелин оседлала его бедра и зарылась пальцами в короткие светлые кудри, и совсем не была против того, чтобы на ее зад легли ладони.  
\- Не умею намекать, - она честно пыталась говорить что-то между поцелуями чарующим тоном, коему ее пыталась научить матушка для флирта со знатными господами, но получалось с трудом. Больше хотелось стонать. И ругаться. Громко, радостно ругаться.   
\- Подожди. Сколько ты выпила? - Каллен нахмурился. Было заметно, что ему самому было сложно отрываться от сладких-сладких губ, но не спросить он не мог.   
\- А, благородство. Если ты не забудешь о нем, то я еще лет десять буду сбегать в Бурую трясину от того, чтобы с тобой делить постель. И я выпила достаточно, чтобы преодолеть страх и недостаточно, чтобы под тобой отключиться.  
Судя по страстному поцелую, Каллена этот ответ более чем устроил. 

Благородство было именно той чертой, что Эвелин так любила в своем мужчине и ненавидела одновременно. Когда они впервые встретились, Каллен показался ей средоточием чести, совести и порядочности размером с Ферелден, и не сказать, чтобы Эвелин была от этого в восторге. Слишком уж много она повидала вот таких вот красивых и идеальных мальчишек, выросших в не менее красивых и пытающихся жить идеально мужчин. Получалось у них паршиво, и эта видимая идеальность сводилась к жестким требованиям к странным, выбранным случайно догмам и ненавистью ко всему, противоречащему их маленькому совершенному миру. Эвелин была уверена, что где-то неподалеку живет запуганная церковная фанатка миссис Резерфорд и кучка таких ненавидящих всех и все идеальных детей. Но она ошибалась. И поняла это, когда в одном из путешествий по Внутренним землям Кассандра сказал ей: "Спроси у храмовника, который всю жизнь верил системе и дважды попадал в устроенную ей кровавую бойню, почему он здесь, а не среди бунтующих и перерезающих глотки друг другу орд". Они только что зачистили лагерь храмовников, и Эвелин счищала кровь одного из бунтующих с собственного доспеха.   
\- Ты не доверяешь мне, а я не доверяю тебе, - той же ночью по возвращении в Убежище Эвелин поймала Каллена, уставшего и голодного, явно отдавшего свой ужин кому-то из голодающих беженцев. - Может быть нам стоит поговорить об этом, раз уж мы будем сражаться вместе, пока эта штука на небе не исчезнет.   
Каллен тогда только плечами пожал, но не отказался.  
А вот неидеальный Каллен Эвелин понравился гораздо больше. Потому что он был живым. И даже когда она совершенно не могла понять, почему во время длительного перехода по Морозным горам он был бледен и вспыльчив, почему он ничего не ел, но его все равно тошнило. Они были рядом, и как бы он ни скрывал свое состояние, невозможно было его просто игнорировать. В одну из таких ночей, плохих, полных кошмаров, Эвелин просто скользнула в его палатку и легла рядом, обнимая через одеяло и поглаживая по взмокшим волосам. Она не задавала вопросов просто потому, что понимала - ответов она не получит. И было это совсем не обидно, просто взвыть хотелось от бессилия.  
Но все это было в прошлом. Сейчас же ее неидеальный Каллен водил языком по внутренней стороне ее бедра и явно издевался. Прикусывал иногда и только уворачивался, когда Эвелин пыталась схватить его за волосы. И потому она могла только лежать и наслаждаться его обнаженной задницей в свете рассветного зарева.  
\- За что ты меня мучаешь? - Она пробормотала и откинулась на подушки. Было так хорошо просто лежать вместе, возиться и целоваться, но Эвелин ощутимо хотелось большего. И потому она с тихим негодующим стоном закинула ногу ему на плечо и потянула за светлые кудри, подталкивая.  
\- Разве благородная леди не должна обладать терпеливостью и покорностью в руках мужчины?  
\- Только в руках мужа.  
\- Можем пожениться хоть завтра. Очень хочу посмотреть на твою покорность и терпеливость. Ради интереса.  
\- Жозефина убьет нас обоих за такое несоблюдение церемониала.  
\- Леди посол бывает жестока.  
\- Ты правда хочешь говорить о Жозефине, а не...   
Эвелин не смогла сдержать стон, когда меж ее половых губ оказался юркий язык. Она прогнулась в спине и сжала пальцами одной руки простынь, а другой принялась перебирать светлые кудри. Это не было в новинку. Пусть в первый раз Эвелин и смутилась ощутимо, когда Каллен опустился так низко и принялся целовать лобок. В нее будто молния попала, Эвелин тряхнуло и стало очень жарко, а еще очень хотелось стонать, но она упрямо пыталась свести ноги потому, что леди явно ничем подобным не занимаются. И даже умудрилась сказать об этом вслух, отчего Каллен только рассмеялся и предложил уточнить этот вопрос у благородных дам на следующем орлесианском балу, а после обвел кончиком языка клитор и Эвелин чуть было не кончила только от этого. Вот и сейчас он облизывал ее, ласкал и тер, а иногда толкался в нее языком, из-за чего Эвелин даже неожиданно для самой себя вскрикивала так громко, что была благодарна природной скромности и неприхотливости, из-за которой отказалась от охраны под дверью покоев. Она же не смогла бы потом им в глаза смотреть. Зато Каллену эта реакция явно нравилась, потому что довольно усмехаться он мог даже так, Эвелин чувствовал эта всем телом.  
\- Прекрати смеяться надо мной.  
\- Разве я смеюсь? - Слишком уж пошлым жестом Каллен облизал два пальца, из-за чего внутри у Эвелин что-то сжалось, а еще захотелось перевернуть его в тот же самый момент, оседлать и покончить с долгой сладкой мукой, которую он почему-то называл удовольствием.   
Эвелин металась по постели, когда в нее вошел сначала один, а потом и второй палец. Было совсем не больно, только легкий непривычный дискомфорт мучил ее, но гораздо-гораздо больше хотелось стонать, двигать бедрами, чтобы почувствовать его крупные мозолистые от частых упражнений с мечом пальцы как можно сильнее, как можно глубже. Эвелин была готова поклясться, что еще немного, и она начнет скулить, неспособная иначе выразить свое возбуждение, и потому она сильно закусила губу, но все равно вскрикивала. Каллен растягивал ее нежно, ласково, но не так медленно, чтобы можно было заснуть и растерять все возбуждение. Гладил пальцами внутри, сгибал и мягко двигал, и снова мучил, время от времени вылизывая ее и прикасаясь губами к клитору.   
\- Не торопись, нам некуда спешить, - он говорил мягко, но сильно и уверенно придавил ее бедро к простыням. Эвелин чуть обиженно поджала губы. Ей хотелось большего, невыносимо хотелось почувствовать внутри нечто большее, чем просто пальцы, хотелось ощутить на себе вес мужчины, снова услышать, как он стонет. От этих мыслей она задрожала и притянула его поближе. Поцелуй вышел бешеным и страстным, слишком откровенным и развязным по сравнению с тем, как они целовали друг друга обычно. А еще никогда раньше Эвелин не стона в поцелуй из-за того, что ее Каллен трахал ее пальцами.   
\- Просто не знаю, что мне нужно делать. Не привыкла просто лежать и... просто лежать, - Эвелин раскраснелась и чувствовала себя совершенно идиоткой, пусть и счастливой идиоткой.   
\- Разве этому не учат в интернатах для благородных дам?   
\- Какие у тебя вообще представления о школах для юных леди?  
\- Вы деретесь подушками? Танцуете при луне на крыше?   
\- Про Круг магов говорят то же самое, только в более развратном ключе.  
Только сейчас Эвелин заметила, что Каллен рылся в прикроватной тумбе. И выудил на свет склянку с бальзамом, которую можно найти у целителей. И сколько она вообще здесь лежала?   
\- Только не говори мне, что это обезболивающее с эльфийским корнем, прошу.  
\- Создатель, нет - засмеялся Каллен и вылил немного бальзама на пальцы. - Просто чтобы я мог легче войти в тебя.  
От вида того, как он размазывает бальзам по собственному члену, внутри Эвелин что-то предательски сжалось и ее снова окатило волной возбуждения.  
Не сказать, чтобы лишаться девственности было больно. Вот получить мечом в живот - больно, и еще больнее, когда тебя решил пожевать дракон и бросить на землю с высоты немалого роста. Эвелин была воином, и то, что сейчас делал с ней любимый мужчина было, разве что, немного неприятно. И еще очень завораживающе. Эвелин всеми силами заставляла себя держать глаза открытыми, потому что ей не хотелось пропускать это зрелище. Она хотела видеть, как он блаженно прикрывает глаза, как дышит слишком часто, и от виска по шее скользит капелька пота. Почему-то она задумалась о том, как давно у Каллена не было женщины: они были вместе полгода, а до того... А до того была война, и, быть может, он ни к кому не прикасался еще со времен Киркволла. От осознания этого Эвелина почувствовала себя слегка виноватой. Каллен едва вошел наполовину, было слишком узко, слишком тесно, и Эвелин совершенно не умела контролировать себя, чтобы не зажиматься, но было в этом что-то завораживающее, большее, чем простое физическое удовольствие. Может быть, именно этого ей и не хватало.   
\- Я люблю тебя... - Ей показалось или Каллен и правда пробормотал это перед тем, как начать медленно-медленно двигаться? Мышцы поддавались, и, снова добавив смазки, любовник мог двигаться в ней легко, и Эвелин вскрикнула, когда член впервые въехал в нее целиком. Каллен целовал ее грудь, мягко прикусывал соски и вылизывал шею, целовал полуоткрытые губы и придерживал за бедро, а Эвелин только и могла цеплять за его плечи как котенок, и тихонько постанывать от новых, но таких сладких ощущений. Было в этом что-то неправильное.  
\- Скажи, что мне нужно делать... я... я не знаю, - она пробормотала чуть смущенно и вскрикнула, впиваясь короткими ногтями в его спину от особо сильного толчка.  
\- Просто двигайся навстречу. Я потом научу. Обожаю, как ты стонешь. - Каллен бормотал ей на ухо отрывисто, сильно вбивая ее в мягкую перину. И, двинув бедрами, Эвелин вскрикнула от удовольствия, блаженно прикрывая глаза.   
Умудренные опытом замужние приятельницы часто говорили ей, что в первый раз удовольствие получить невозможно. Слишком больно, слишком стыдно, слишком ново, и даже опытный любовник вряд ли может что-то с этим сделать, да и не захочет после бурной пьянки, которую все почему-то называют свадьбой. И потому Эвелин не питала больших ожиданий, ей было и так очень-очень хорошо оттого, что он просто двигается внутри, целует ее и стонет так сладко, что от одного этого хочется сойти с ума. Но Каллен решил, видимо, сделать все правильно. Благородство, как она могла об этом забыть? Опустив руку, Каллен начал быстрыми и резкими движениями ласкать клитор в такт толчкам, и снова целовал ее шею. Ритм постоянно сбивался, и Эвелин казалось, что еще немного, и он не выдержит... может быть... наверное... Она не могла собраться с мыслями, да и незачем это было, когда перед глазами были радужные круги, а все тело сотрясло спазмом наслаждения, который тоже был совсем иным, ярче, насыщенней, и Эвелин громко стонала, стискивая член внутри себя. Именно этого ей не хватало раньше.  
А оттого, что Каллен с долгим тихим стоном кончил ей на живот, Эвелин могла бы дойти до пика еще раз. По крайней мере, если бы она стояла, коленки у нее бы точно подогнулись. 

\- Не стоило мне бояться и томить тебя так долго.  
Эвелин лениво перебирала светлые пряди лежавшего на ее груди любовника и разглядывала озарившееся рассветным сиянием небо. Сегодня, наверное, будет тепло и солнечно. Можно будет долго сидеть в саду в окружении цветущих трав и растений, делать вид, что разбираешь почту, а на самом деле просто отдыхать. Если бы можно было еще вытащить Каллена из его башни, но даже по пути его перехватит какой-нибудь лейтенант с особо важным заданием. Эвелин вздохнула и погладила его по спине.   
\- А может быть и стоило. После такого ожидания это было очень ярко, - Каллен поднял голову и с улыбкой посмотрел на Эвелин.  
\- Тебе нужно поспать. Рассвет уже, а твои солдаты вломятся сюда через несколько часов. Научи их стучать.   
\- Они не вламываются в твою комнату. Только в мой кабинет.  
\- И потому я сплю здесь. И ты тоже.   
Каллен только хмыкнул и натянул на них сбившееся одеяло. Кажется, он решил, что лучшей подушкой для него будет инквизиторская грудь.  
Что ж, Эвелин не была против.

## Примечание к части

Автор тут задался целью все-таки лишить Эвелиночку девственности. Кажется, автор хотел не того XD 

 

## Орлесианский поцелуй

Каскады мелодичных трелей переплетались, ручьем, водопадом переливались и переходили из одной в другую с изяществом, свойственным только орлесианскому королевскому двору. В каждой ноте чуткому слушателю чудился удар кинжала, переходящий в фальшивую подобострастную улыбку. В каждом звуке - торжественность, в каждом звуке - безразличие за показным весельем и сладкими речами.   
Это Орлей.  
Все, что происходило вокруг, можно было описать всего одним словом. Империя терпела крах, а менестрели воспевали победы шевалье. Люди умирали, а главной темой вечера были новые туфли госпожи де Фурье, и незначительный аксессуар в виде нового (шестого ли, или седьмого?) мужа.  
— Напомните-ка, что мы здесь делаем?  
— Командор, вы правда думаете, что после чудесного спасения Императрицы посещение балов не станет нашей обязательной традицией?  
— Традицией? Я бы назвал это пыткой.  
Лелиана только звонко рассмеялась и присела в ловком реверансе перед очередным несомненном важным и оттого крайне напыщенным бородатым мужиком в маске. Или борода тоже была частью маски? Каллен потряс головой и тихо вздохнул. Его всегда поражала способность Лелианы как по мановению волшебства превращаться в игривую и открытую леди в обществе знати, она погружалась в стихию интриг и масок, как в пучину, но ей всегда хватало воздуха выбраться на поверхность, хватало настолько, что она могла бы поделиться им с половиной Ферелдена. Иногда Каллен задумывался о том, какая из Лелиан настоящая: та, которая кружится сейчас в новомодном орлесианском вальсе под руку с очередным богато расшитым костюмом, или же та, кто без сожаления отдает приказы на уничтожение, готовая вырезать деревни и отрывать языки несогласным, если того потребует долг. Быть может, Лелиана и сама не знала, потеряла себя давным давно и, если и нашла, то спрятала так далеко, как могла. В душу ей Каллен не лез. У всех есть прошлое, и у него тоже, то самое прошлое, которое не хотелось вспоминать.  
— Ты смотришь на всех так, — раздался позади то ли шелест, то ли шепот, — будто бы собираешься испепелить их взглядом.  
Теплые тонкие руки скользнули по талии Каллена поверх широкого шелкового пояса и сомкнулись, а к спине прижалось хрупкое тельце.   
— Миледи. Вы слишком быстро сдались.  
— Вы слишком долго меня искали, Командор.   
Эвелин гортанно рассмеялась и отпустила его, прижалась спиной к мраморному витиеватому ограждению и, как подобает леди, примерно сложила руки поверх пышной юбки. Перья, шелка и бархат, Каллен не видел в этом никакого смысла в середине войны, но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии разглядывать Эвелин в узком корсете и длинной юбке. Сколько раз прежде он видел ее в платье? Два, может, три, если не считать платьем ночную сорочку. Леди Инквизитор носила ту одежду, в которой легко можно было вскочить на коня, схватить меч и поскакать рубить головы, отбивать скорое нападение. Но не сегодня.  
— Ты не носишь маску, — глаза Эвелин сверкали из-под ее собственной золоченой маски, искреннего подарка спасенной Императрицы, ярче бриллиантов в украшениях всех местных знатных дам. И пальцами по его небритой, специально небрежно-небритой щеке провела слишком интимно для такого сборища людей, слишком откровенно для леди.   
— Эвелин, на нас смотрят.  
— Ты не ответил, почему не надел маску. — Ее голос был мягким и тягучим, и Каллену показалось, что Эвелин, как и Лелиана преображается в этом обществе. Но в этом случае он точно знал, что холодная, жестокая и спокойная Эвелин нравится ему куда больше знатной барышни. Наверное.   
На них смотрели, о, еще как смотрели. Каллен бы и не заметил, если бы не долгая выучка и рефлекторное желание оглядывать всех вокруг, ловить каждое движение, что, несомненно, не раз и не два спасло ему жизнь. Но сейчас было странно. Люди пялились, люди шептались и тихо переговаривались, и, быть может, обсуждали совсем не их, но Каллену все равно хотелось скрыться, спрятаться. Возможно, всех одолевало это ощущение, и потому они прятали лица, пугаясь чужих взглядов, чужого осуждения, которое может стоит и репутации, и жизни.  
— Мне нечего скрывать, — ответил он на вопрос и поймал ее руку, все так же поглаживающую небритую щеку. Поцеловал ладонь и опустил, только отпускать не стал.   
— Все что-то скрывают. Боль, страх, отчаянье. Влюбленность и счастье. Морщины и веснушки. Это в порядке вещей, — Эвелин нежно сжала его руку и мягко потянула за собой к увитой виноградной лозой лоджии. — Обычно это называют способностью контролировать эмоции. Орлей же пошел по легкому пути.   
— Притворство мне не по душе.  
— Мне ли не знать, Командор.   
Она обвила его шею руками и привстала на носочки. Прикоснулась к губам легко и нежно, слишком уж игриво для настоящего поцелуя. И впервые за то время, что они вместе, Каллен не ответил. Отшатнулся неловко и сжал ее руку, был готов к обиде и укоризненным замечаниям. Но наткнулся только на злую усмешку.  
— Зачем? — только и спросил он.  
— Ты не мой муж, но я целую тебя. Я вестник еретиков и отступников, а ты командуешь теми, кто вырезает вражеские легионы под моим началом. Ты пришел без маски и в той же форме, в которой был и на прошлом балу, — Эвелин перечисляла, будто бы пальцы загибала, и продолжала улыбаться. — Ты чужой здесь, лишнее звено. Нарушаешь все возможные правила, но они обязаны улыбаться тебе, Императрица обязана танцевать с тобой, бросившим храмовников и примкнувшим к еретикам.   
Эвелин улыбнулась и провела пальцами по его щеке.  
— Я ненавижу Орлей и Большую игру гораздо больше, чем ты, Каллен. И это невероятное удовольствие, находится здесь с тобой. И будет гораздо лучше, если ты поцелуешь меня еще раз.

 

 

## Бонус

— Рыцарь-капитан, а, рыцарь-капитан?   
Максвелл подпер рукой щеку и уставился на Каллена, который отчаянно пытался делать вид, что работает. И совершенно не имело значения, что страницу он пытается прочитать уже не первый десяток минут. Этот маг отвлекает. Наверняка специально.   
— Хотя, наверное, тебя стоит называть рыцарь-командор, так? Выше нет никого. Только моя сестра, но она доверяет тебе дела храмовников целиком и полностью.  
Каллен уже устал поправлять мальчишку, где-то на третьей сотне безумно раздражающего "рыцарь-капитан" в обращении к нему. Эвелин сказала, что с ним проще согласиться, и тогда, быть может, Максвелл перестанет. А еще она сказала, что он никогда и ничего не говорит просто так. Это угнетало. Более чем.  
— Что тебе нужно? - Каллен все-таки отложил отчет, который так и не смог дочитать, и очень устало, но не без примеси злобы уставился на Максвелла.  
— О, мне? Может быть то, что моя сестра отсыпается на твоем чердаке, а в ее отсутствие ко мне приставляют самого подозрительного храмовника? У меня из-за него кусок в горло не лезет. Так что совмещаю приятное с полезным. Ты же храмовник. И не готовишься меня убить каждый раз, когда я собираюсь чихнуть.  
Максвелл замолчал. Он долго смотрел в окно за спиной Каллена, пока тот не выдержал.   
— Что не так?   
— Ты слишком раздражителен, рыцарь-капитан. Больше спи.  
— Прекрати меня так называть.  
— А почему я должен прекратить? - Впервые с начала их не самого приятного знакомства Максвелл смотрел на Каллена без иронии, сарказма и юмора. Он был собран и спокоен. И именно это насторожило Каллена больше любых порывов к свободе и необдуманным решениям, которыми и славился Травелиан.   
— Я больше не имею отношения к Ордену. Я не храмовник.  
— Это не должность, а состояние души. Образ мысли, жизненная цель и приоритеты, выбирай что хочешь, - Максвелл замолчал. Но продолжил раньше, чем Каллен смог возразить. - У тебя лицо покраснело, и сейчас ты готов мне что-нибудь оторвать. Или усмирить. Ты любил это делать, а, рыцарь-капитан? Но сейчас ты этого не делаешь потому, что считаешь себя лучше твоих бывших друзей. Ты ушел, ты стал лучше, принял магов - на этом моменте можно посмеяться - теперь ты отдаешь приказы, а не тебе. Ты хороший воин, рыцарь-капитан, хороший командир, и я рад, что у Эвелин есть ты, но я все равно не вижу большой разницы.   
— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь!  
— О, я не имею? Ты забыл, что маги в кругу Киркволла активно переписывались с магами из Оствика? Забыл, что мы вели исследования вместе? О, я был о тебе наслышан.   
Злость спала в одно мгновение, и Каллен снова рухнул в кресло.  
— Это в прошлом.  
— То, что ты принял несколько правильных решений, не делает тебя другим. И если ты это признаешь, то может и спать будешь лучше, рыцарь-капитан. Другим стать нельзя. Только если прятаться от самого себя. Можно развиваться, можно принять и сделать шаг. И...  
— Почему я тебя вообще слушаю?  
— Потому что я душка, - Максвелл заулыбался и притянул к себе книгу. А потом снова посмотрел на Каллена. - В тебе что-то изменилось. С тех пор. Я не могу понять, что. Ты не как все храмовники, которых я встречал, пусть и мыслишь так же. И реакции у тебя те же. Ты рефлекторно дернулся подавить магию рядом с собой, когда я зажег свечу, - пояснил Максвелл в ответ на удивленный взгляд. - Но она не погасла. А ты побледнел.  
— Это не твое дело, мальчик.  
— Это мое дело, рыцарь-командор. Потому что... - Максвелл снова заулыбался и хитро посмотрел - я бы хотел быть уверен в тех, кто хочет залезть в штаны к мое сестре. А с тобой что-то не то.   
— Если ты думаешь, что тебе выдадут комнату как у Инквизитора, если ты всех достанешь, то ты ошибаешься.  
— Тогда я останусь здесь!   
Максвелл с улыбкой уткнулся в книгу, а Каллен и сам не заметил, как в его руках лопнул бокал.

 

 

## Разнообразные поцелуи

  
**Тетрасомик** *

Ядовитыми салатовыми осколками сыплются на пол остатки склянок, а вмести с ними и щепки от разбитого столика. Буйство ненависти, отвратительной зелени по комнате, яркие краски разливаются волнами, вихрем захватывают огромное пространство. Это могло бы быть красиво, если бы не убивало. Если бы не разрушало изнутри, не окрашивало кровь в ядовитый зеленый, будто бы в выжимку из яда и эльфийских трав. Кровь не должна быть такой. По крайней мере, если хочешь жить.  
— Ты опять это делаешь.  
— Кровь зеленая.  
Эвелин неловко оседает на кровать и принялась заматывать тряпкой в очередной раз исцарапанную руку. Иногда ей казалось, что проще отпилить ее и забыть обо всем, чем пару раз в неделю позволять яду выйти вместе с кровью. Точнее, раньше было достаточно пары раз в неделю. Эвелин морщится, а Каллен совсем привычно и почти что спокойно перехватывает ее руку, и разматывает неряшливую повязку. Обрабатывает порезы спиртом и накладывает чистый бинт так, будто бы делал это каждый день.   
— Ты и правда думаешь, что у нас может родиться нормальный ребенок?  
Эвелин говорит тихо, но Каллен слышит и ощутимо вздрагивает, но не поднимает взгляд и только потуже затягивает бинт.  
— Андрасте дала тебе Якорь, чтобы ты спасла нас всех. Не ты ли верила в это?  
— Андрасте ошибалась.  
Эвелин откидывается на подушки и прикрывает глаза.  
От отсутствия детей еще никто не умирал. А вот от действия Завесы — вполне.

**Агрегирование** **

Орлесианские политики, антиванские купцы, неварские дипломаты — все это кружилось вокруг Эвелин, захватывало ее с головой и не позволяло остановиться. Утром она решала спор конюха и плотника, днем — королевских особ, а вечером только советовала выбирать специализацию юному сержанту. Вовлеченность Инквизиции во все сферы жизни Тедаса, во все сферы политики заставляли ее крутиться, часть за частью терять себя в водовороте, будто в танце посреди хмельного бала. Это было ее работой, ее жизнью теперь и навсегда, и вряд ли она могла бы уйти от очередных тайных посланий, от споров и интриг, от военных смотров и званых обедов.  
— Иногда я начинаю забывать, где заканчивается Инквизитор и начинаюсь я.  
Эвелин накинула на себя длинный теплый плащ и присела на край стола. Глубокой осенью было холодно, и она постоянно мерзла. Приходилось заворачиваться в теплые одежды в несколько слоев даже в нагретом помещении. Ей нравились плащи с мехом и длинные шерстяные платья, которые никогда не были в ходу в теплой Вольной Марке, да вот только с наступлением зимы все больше и все чаще хотелось человеческого тепла. Она сбросила теплые полусапожки и игриво потыкала аккуратной ножкой колено как обычно занятого Каллена.  
— Инквизитор принадлежит миру. Эти делегаты скоро растащат тебя на куски, чтобы везде был кусочек такого важного Инквизитора.  
— Инквизитор принадлежит миру, а Командор принадлежит Инквизитору.  
Она тихо вскрикнула, когда Каллен зубами стащил перчатки и схватил ее за ногу, не дав отстраниться. Скользнул пальцами по лодыжке, и она не удержалась, поставила на его бедро и вторую ногу, подавшись неожиданной ласке.  
— А Эвелин?  
— А… что? — Каллен то ли увлекся, то ли и правда не понял вопроса.  
— Кому принадлежит Эвелин?  
— Каллену?  
— А ты догадлив, — она хихикнула, зарылась пальцами в его светлые аккуратно уложенные кудри и крепко поцеловала, когда он попытался что-то возразить.  
Сегодня будет тепло.

**Сорняк**

Сорняк. Именно так чувствовала себя Эвелин Травелиан на званых приемах, на балах и банкетах, на королевских свадьбах и церковных праздниках. В ворохе синего шелка и множестве юбок она должна была напоминать себе истинную леди, последовательницу рода Травелиан. И если бы она могла стоять статуей у какого-нибудь балкончика, то быть может смогла влиться в богемный мир. Она была лишней, побег сорняка среди ровных грядок цветов в ухоженном саду благородной дамы.  
— Весело, а?  
Леди Травелиан едва не выронила бокал с шампанским, когда рядом с ней на стену плечом оперся мужчина и посмотрел слишком задорно, не так, как полагалось на королевских вечерах. Даже в Ферелдене.  
— Восхитительно. Давно хотела посмотреть как королева Анора расправляется к делегатами.  
— Прямо-таки без ножа вскрывает. Великолепное зрелище.  
Леди Травелиан опустила пустой бокал на услужливо подставленный слугой поднос, а после обернулась и внимательно, слишком открыто и без утайки заглянула в глаза Алистера.  
— Как Вы справляетесь? С этим всем, — она кивнула, и не нужно было объяснять, что именно она имел в виду.  
— Удачно женился, — хохотнул Алистер и положил руку ей на плечо. — Но биться с моровыми тварями все равно было легче. Вас к такому хотя бы готовили.  
Инквизитор Травлеиан только кивнула и не смогла сдержать улыбки, когда между вездесущих баннов она заметила красный росчерк знакомого парадного камзола и перьевой накидки поверх.  
Во всяком случае ферелденские приемы были куда приятнее орлесианских.  
Хотя бы потому, что ей не приходится посещать их в одиночестве.

## Примечание к части

* организм или клетка с двумя добавочными хромосомами; Очевидно, тетрасомики гибнут из-за непереносимости генного дисбаланса

** в программировании: особый вид ассоциации классов, выражающий отношение «целое — часть»; Простое агрегирование в отличие от композитного агрегирования предполагает, что одна и та же «часть» может принадлежать разным «целым» (например, одна стена может принадлежать нескольким комнатам).

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

## Вероятный поцелуй

Это началось после глубинных троп. Сны, видения, галлюцинации — Эвелин понятия не имела, что это.  
Она открывала глаза и видела свои руки. Руки мага, без ссадин и мозолей от тетивы, только следы от посоха и одуряющий запах лириума вокруг. Пахло грозой, но за окном не было ни тучи, а Эвелин вздрагивала от холода, когда мелкой струйкой холодная голубоватая жидкость текла по ее груди. И не могла не зарываться пальцами в светлые кудри. Каллен слизывал лириум с ее груди, медленно водил языком и бормотал что-то о том, что никогда не встречал женщину прелестней ее. Никогда не мог поверить, что такая очевидная фантазия может осуществиться, никогда не думал, что она разрешит ему принимать лириум снова.  
— Мы кровопийцы, — шептал он и снова разливал леденящие капли по ее груди. — Кровь древнего гномьего бога, а? Церковь падет. И потому ты никому не скажешь.  
Эвелин открывает глаза и видит полог палатки.  
Иногда ей начинало казаться, что она забывает, где кончается она и начинается другая она. Что было, а чего не было, все вероятности событий, которые она прокручивала в голове день за днем на протяжении последних лет.  
Где-то в другой жизни она целовала Кассандру. Прижимала ее к шелковым простыням в Зимнем дворце, вылизывала смуглую шею и держала так крепко, будто бы ее сейчас могли украсть. Огромные гостевые палаты, как того требует этикет, как того требуют великие гости из Инквизиции. Сегодня она -эльфийский мужчина, и от непривычной прически черные волосы постоянно лезут в глаза. Она морщится, а Кассандра убирает пряди с ее глаз. «Гаспар отличный Император» — говорит она, а эльфийский мужчина вздрагивает в ее руках. Он же не рассказал, что балом теперь правит Бриала. Не рассказал, но скоро Кассандра поймет, узнает, будет недовольна, и…  
Эвелин поднимается из-за стола. Жозефина напоминает ей о делегации из Орлея и чаепитии через час. Эвелин не имеет понятия, кто они и что именно они буду обсуждать, но спокойно кивает и хватает со стола первый попавшийся отчет. Может быть, когда он выйдет за дверь, все снова изменится.  
Однажды, за долгие годы до Конклава, она встретила Быка. Два глаза, меньше шрамов. Он даже выглядел иначе, пусть и такой же улыбчивый, здоровенный совершенно не напоминает агента бен-хазрат. Но Эвелин знает, Эвелин морщится каждый раз, когда ее наниматель ложится в постель с кунари. С настоящим кунари, не с тал-васготом, как она.  
— Ты всегда сторожишь под дверью?  
— Только когда леди Джаннет спит с кунари.  
— Ты неправильно начищаешь рога. Дай покажу.  
Железный Бык тянет к ней руку, а Эвелин отшатываться в ужасе. И смотрит с такой ненавистью, что руки нагреваются от сдерживаемых заклинаний. Она могла бы спалить его, могла бы превратить в кучу пепла и развеять по ветру. Но тогда Бен-Хазрат придет и за ней.  
Через год они вместе выслеживали логово зачастивших утаскивать крестьян демонов и повелевающего ими мага крови. А через три Железный Бык перерезал ей горло. «Ничего личного, саирабаз» — сказал он просто и выхватил кинжал. «Так повелела таммазран».  
Эвелин задохнулась и схватилась за горевшее огнем, горевшее болью горло, а кровь противным месивом стекает по ее рукам. Она инстинктивно отодвинулась, чтобы кровь не залила карты, а Лелиана уставилась на нее с искреннем беспокойством. В военной комнате повисла тишина, а Эвелин оперлась рукой о стол и сделала вид, что ей просто дурно. Она все еще чувствовала, как кровь течет по его рукам. Она все еще видела, как добрый друг Железный Бык с презрением вытирает кинжал о ее исподнее и поджигает дом.  
Вероятности. Линии вероятностей сплетались воедино. Если бы она… если бы кто-то другой… если бы саирабаз не была мертва, а эльфийский мужчина не оказался в эпицентре взрыва, все было бы иначе. И не она лежала бы сейчас в этой кровати. Она была бы мертва, была бы послушницей в церкви, чей-то женой. Она могла бы быть кем угодно, где угодно. А могла бы и не родиться вовсе, такое тоже бывало.  
Иногда Эвелин думала, не была ли она всего лишь вероятностью чей-то жизни. Существует ли она вообще, или это все эдакий способ кого-то продумать возможные варианты решения, выбрать лучший и стереть ее из памяти, выбросить как ненужный кусок бумаги. Слишком сложно. Слишком много для человеческого понимания. Быть может, будь она магом, все было проще.  
— Тень бесконечна, — сказал ей Дориан. Настоящий или нет, она уже не помнила. Но точно знала, что это говорили десятки Дорианов в разные дни. Или он был один, а десятки личностей его всего лишь слушали. — И потому бесконечно число вероятностей, когда кто-то принял иное решение, наступил на мошку, на которую не наступил другой, встречал кого-то, думал о другом. Каждая наша мысль, каждое действие влияет на становление будущего, и если есть ход в Тень, то я подозреваю, что между параллельными вероятностями ход тоже может быть. Должен быть. Иначе этот мир бы меня разочаровал.  
Самое ужасное, что если избавиться от метки, ничего бы не изменилось. Не прекратились бы ведения, не прекратила бы смешиваться ее жизнь с сотнями иных. Кто-то другой пробовал избавиться от руки, кто-то накладывал сдерживающие магию заклинания, кто-то просто вверял себя в руки храмовников. Но отпечаток древней эльфийской магии рушил все. Несколько раз она пыталась выследить Морриган, Флемет, Соласа, кого угодно. Любого, кто мог бы ответить на ее вопросы, да только даже те, кто пил из источника вместо дрянной ведьмы ничего не знали.  
Оставалось просто жить.  
Или не жить. Однажды Эвелин проснулась самой собой, Эвелин Травелиан, магом, андрастианкой. Она считала, что ее сила — проклятье Создателя, с десятилетнего возраста почти все свое время в башне Круга она проводила в молитве в попытке искупить свои грехи, грехи своих родителей, всего своего рода. Кто-то из старших чародеев пытался убедить ее, что Создатель милостив, и сила может приносить пользу. После первой попытки излечить живое существо, Эвелин впала в истерику. А как иначе она могла реагировать на обугленный труп мыши перед ней? Она проводила в молитве следующий год, отказываясь ото сна и пищи, и только силами сестер ее удавалось накормить.  
Когда случилось восстание магов, Эвелин хотела умереть, она рыдала от безысходности, потому что никто не хотел слушать ее, никто и не думал, что они оскорбляют Создателя своим бунтом.  
Когда Тень коснулась ее руки, Эвелин хотела умереть. Но сестра Лелиана сказала, что Создатель даровал ей шанс искупить свои грехи и встать на верный путь. Эвелин знала, что сестра Лелиана врала, она не считала магию чем-то недопустимым, но она была истово верующим человеком, которого Создатель избрал для победы над Мором. Не было причин не верить в ее ложь.  
Когда Корифей погиб, Эвелин хотела умереть вместе с ним.  
А еще она понятия не имела, как именно оборвалась бы именно эта линия вероятности. Больше всего Эвелин ненавидела варианты собственный жизни. Потому что каждая крупица, каждый ее шаг, каждое сомнение вызывало иные результаты. И не вызывало отторжения, потому что это все - она. Не какой-то эльфийский мужчина, не саирабаз, не вороватый гном. Она — жена орлесианского Императора, она мать троих детей, которых один за одним забирали в Круг, она помогала венатори, умирала от рук венатори, сама была венатори.  
Вероятности.  
— Психика смертных слишком слаба для такого, — сказал ей как-то Солас, когда они сидели на холме в Долах. Солнце слепило, но было невыносимо холодно, пусть повсюду и цвели цветы. Наверное, это Тень. А может и не, Эвелин было уже все равно.  
— Как видишь, я еще не тронулась умом и не пускаю слюни на подушку в доме для душевнобольных.  
— Но тебе все равно, говоришь ты с чем-то реальным или это всего лишь вероятность событий.  
— А была ли разница? Может быть, все это лишь иллюзия, может быть, все это Тень, и не существует ничего реального. Может быть, весь этот мир существует в моей голове, а может — это я чья-то фантазия, и потому это не кончится до того момента, пока не надоест кому-то еще. И потому чтобы я ни делала, ничего не меняется. Ничего.  
— Может, так и есть.  
Солас жмурился на солнце как огромный пес, и почему-то Эвелин не понравилась эта ассоциация. Будто бы она была слишком пугающей, слишком реальной среди этих слишком уже красивых холмов.  
— Если ты хочешь, я могу прекратить это. Не могу обещать, будешь ли ты помнить что-то, но все линии наконец-то соберутся в одну. И станет легче.  
И Эвелин, не задумываясь, протянула искрящуюся зеленью ладонь. Даже если это выдумка, не стоит отказываться от возможностей.

 

## Законный поцелуй

Сладкие поцелуи заставляли Эвелин дрожать как пламя десятка свечей у распахнутых окон. Она думала, что сегодня они могли бы касаться друг друга впервые, и оттого почему-то подгибались колени. Хотелось упасть на кровать, на мягкий ковер, да к стене прижаться и закончить то, что сегодня они могли бы делать впервые. Эвелин хихикнула и обхватила его за плечи, притянула к себе что есть силы и почти невинно чмокнула его в губы.  
— Я так рада, что эта свадьба была тайной. В Орлее до сих пор есть обычай ждать у кровати, пока жених не откинет полог и не скажет, что брак состоялся.  
— Я бы сгорел от стыда. — Каллен смеется и сползает ниже. Эвелин уже привыкла к тому, что он любит быть нежным, любит долго целовать ее грудь и живот, вылизывать, прикусывать нежную кожу и ничего не предпринимать больше. По крайней мере, пока сама Эвелин не ухватит его за короткие кудри и жестко не скажет, что игры кончились. Или чего похуже, если градус возбуждения превышает все возможные пределы, и Эвелин готова спалить кровать.  
Каллен любит играть и подчиняться, а Эвелин любит приказывать и брать все, что ей нужно. Не сыскать лучшей пары, как сказал ей когда-то Бык после очередной кружки гномьей бормотухи, и то ли подмигивал одним глазом, то ли просто медленно моргал. Ничего не скроешь от старого кунарийского шпиона, а Эвелин и не хотела ничего скрывать. Смысла не было, и так все понятно, когда утром Каллен приходил на завтрак со свежим засосом на шее и чрезмерно счастливый.  
— А в Ферелдене вплоть до орлесианского вторжения сохранялась традиция ждать у дверей спальни пока будут подемонстрирована кровавая простыня. — Эвелин просто говорила о том, что в голову придет и мягко, совсем нежно гладила по волосам вылизывающего ее живет Каллена. — А после вторжения традиции перемешались, и все стало так странно, что я даже говорить об этом боюсь. И по слухам все это кончилось, когда будущий тейрн Логейн выгнал всех знатных ферелденских господ из своей спальни и вообще из своего дом после свадьбы, а через год его примеру последовал король Мэрик. Ферелденцы мгновенно уверовали в то, что это все предрассудки и занесенное еще тевинтерцами давным-давно варварство, и надо бы оставить людей наедине.  
Каллен громко фыркнул и принялся целовать ее бедро, а Эвелин закинула вторую ногу ему на плечо. Кто-то говорил ей, что за пять лет можно насытиться друг другом так, что смотреть на своего любовника не захочется, и спать вместе можно только закрыв глаза и ради необходимости. Она надеялась, что это выдумки. Или последствия необдуманных решений. Хотелось верить, потому что по сраневнию с полным войны временем они стали видеться гораздо чаще, а вот прикосновения менее желанными не становились.  
— В Вольной марке есть дурацкие традиции?  
Эвелин вскрикнула, когда Каллен пусть и легко, но неожиданно прикусил кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Он любил ставить метки там, где никто кроме него не мог их увидеть. А потом вылизывал нежно, будто бы говорил: «Ну, ты можешь мне за этом отомстить, и мне понравится».  
— Разве что традиционное платье синее. Но это у кого как. У нас много ферелденцев, орлесианцев и антиванцев, так что разница медленно стирается.  
Сложно было найти свадебное платье посреди орлесианского Зимнего дворца и не вызвать подозрений. Она могла бы представить, что бы сказали орлесианские лорды и леди, ферелденске банны и огромное количество церковников, если бы она заявилась к местному портному. Наверное «Как вы можете нарушать этикет, леди Инквизитор», обязательно с ударением на последнюю «о» и ужасным акцентом. Или «Бракосочетание такой важной особы должно проходить в церкви. Вам стоит подготовить список гостей. Пятисот будет достаточно, и мы, конечно же, подождем господ из Неварры и Вольной Марки. И ваши многоуважаемые эльфы и кунари не могли бы надеть что-то менее вызывающее? И хорошо бы отправить их на задание. Подальше. Вы же понимаете». Эвелин понимала. И знала, что на нее выльется поток ненужной информации, даже если она спрашивать ничего не будет. Такое романтичное времяпровождение, ничего не скажешь. От эвфимерных и крайне радужных перспектив Эвелин даже слегка пожалела давнюю приятельницу королеву Анору, которой пришлось перейти через все это дважды, да вот только та могла найти выгоду даже в подобном дискомфорте. А Эвелин просто не хотела эта самую выгоду искать.  
В ее голове тут же всплыла матушка: «В таком только служанки замуж выходят!» — сказала бы она с неистовым негодованием и потребовала бы заменит простую нижнюю юбку на дорогой неваррский жаккард, расшить все жемчугом и добавить кружево. И шлейф, как же свадебное платье в этом десятилетии и без шлейфа, нонсенс. От мысли о матушке Эвелин заметно передернуло. Свою семью она любила, но, как водится, издалека.  
Вообще, платье проблемой не было. Она могла бы надеть парадную форму или доспехи. Могла бы просто купить любое красивое платье, пусть и в орлесианских побрякушках она чувствовала себя неуютно. Возможно, можно было бы достать что-нибудь антиванское, вот только утром на своем столе Эвелин обнаружила перевязанный красным платком сверток с корявой запиской «Подарочек от Рыжей Дженни». У кого именно Сэра украла типичное ферелденское свадебное платье для банны средней руки, она и думать не хотела. То, что Сэра его именно украла, сомнений не было, но было в этом что-то бодрящее. Только в ворованном платье можно тайно выходить замуж посреди Священного совета, под почти незаметными взглядами десятков шпионов. Орлесианская романтика как в книжках, которые сестры Эвелин так любили читать в тайне от строгой матушки. Слишком уж много там было непотребства и позывов убежать с пиратом или антиванским вороном куда-нибудь в Неварру от договорного брака.  
А утром перед церемонией Бык неловко постучался в ее дверь и, стоило ей только выглянуть, сунул под нос венок из свежих цветов.  
— Доллийка сплела, — пробасил тот и оперся плечом о дверной косяк. — Сказала, леди Инквизитору должно понравится, но сама нести остереглась.  
Эвелин только улыбнулась. Венок от скрывающегося доллийского мага был отличным дополнением к краденному платью.  
А сейчас оно комком валялось на полу вместе с аккуратными туфельками и алой парадной формой Инквизиции. Они не утруждали себя аккуратным складыванием вещей, да и не до того было. Каллен нес ее на руках от ведущей в их покои лестницы до самой двери, и только в спальне поставил ее на пол. И замер нерешительно перед тем, как потянуться к малозаметным завязкам на лифе.  
— Если дашь мне раздеться самой, то будешь об этом жалеть, — пробормотала Эвелин и вскрикнула, когда платье с нее почти содрали. Она могла поклясться, что слышала треск ткани, но какое это могло иметь сейчас значение? Всё равно оно должно было превратиться в кучу никому не нужных обрывков, такой была бы хорошая ночь после совершения тайного брака.  
Она медленно обняла Каллена за плечи и слегка при поднялась на носках, целуя его будто бы в первый раз, настолько открыто и невинно, что у него почти закружилась голова. Подхватив Эвелин под талию, он сделал несколько шагов и опустил ее на кровать. Странным было возвращаться в постель, с которой они оба сегодня встали и делать вид, что что-то изменилось. Да и вряд ли официальный брак мог изменить что-то в их отношениях, слишком уж много всего они прошли вместе, слишком много пришлось увидеть и пережить. И Корифей был далеко не самым ужасным.  
— Нет, нет, не снимай форму, — пробормотала Эвелин, когда Каллен потянулся к вороту своего жакета, и крепко поцеловала его в губы. Было почти нечестно, что она была обнаженный, а Каллен полностью одет. Нечестно.  
И завораживающе.  
Эвелин жалела, что Каллен не решил надеть на церемонию доспехи, она любила его таким, генералом его армии, сильным и статным. Спать с командором ей нравилось почти так же сильно, как и с Калленом. Правда, позволяла она себе это реже, чем хотела.  
— Эй, эй, полегче, бравый солдат.  
Эвелин ухватила Каллена за короткие волосы и не дала ему спуститься ниже пупка. Не то, чтобы ей не хотелось. Она хотела его так, что коленки дрожали, а внизу живота тянуло от сладкого возбуждения. Но не сегодня. Эвелин круто развернулась и заставила любовника откинуться на подушки и принялась расстегивать его брюки. И вздохнула резко, обхватив ладонью крепкий полувозбужденный член.  
— Что ты… Эвелин, я же говорил… — Каллен хотел было оттолкнуть ее, но громко и шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда она игриво обвела кончиком языка головку и обхватила ее губами. Эвелин не понимала, почему он редко разрешал ей брать его в рот, и это был лучший способ заставить его проявить силу, пусть это и не то, что ей требовалось.  
— Я всего лишь хочу отпраздновать, — тихо хмыкнула Эвелин, оторвавшись на секунду от своего занятия. Она легонько подрачивала его член и смотрела на него снизу-вверх спокойно, почти что задумчиво.  
— Не стоит…  
— Да, не стоит противоречить желанию Инквизитора, генерал, — выдохнула она тихо, тем самым голосом, которым отдавала приказы за военным столом. Каллен ощутимо вздрогнул, Эвелин победно улыбнулась.  
— Так точно, мэм.  
Она забрала в рот его член и начала мерно двигать языком, дразнила его, стараясь продлить удовольствие, слишком уж редко ей удавалось уговорить любовника. Наверное, стоит почаще приказывать. Почему Каллен не позволял ей, она не знала. За эти годы, что они только не пробовали в постели и вне ее, чтобы смущаться и иметь барьеры. Точнее, барьеры они устанавливали вместе, было кое-что, что нравилось меньше обычного или вообще не приносило никакого удовольствия. Но это было чем-то иным. Возможно, проклятое благородство Каллена, а может быть что-то из прошлых ужасов, о чем он не хочет говорить. Эвелин не спрашивала, по крайней мере пока было слишком рано. Но она была уверенна, что Каллену нравилось, слишком уж сладко он постанывал, даже не сдерживаясь, хватал ее то за волосы, то за плечо и норовил то оттолкнуть, то притянуть поближе. Было так сладко и так странно, невероятно притягательно.  
Эвелин провела языком по всей длине и почти влюбленно поцеловала головку. Дрожащий и раскарсневшийся Каллен был невероятно притягательным зрелищем, и она хотела бы закончить начатое, только вот у Эвелин были другие планы. Она по-кошачьи приподнялась и расстегнула все-таки его китель, не ушла от долгого страстного поцелуя в шею и уж тем более не стала выворачиваться, когда в нее вошли два пальца.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Каллен, когда на пол к белому платью полетели пояс, шелковый кушак и камзол. Эвелин хихикала, покусывая его шею. — И прекрати оставлять засосы, эти аристократы меня со свету сживут своими несмешными шутками про страстных марчанских леди.  
— Это не самые плохие шутки из тех, что можно придумать.  
— Они предлагают присоединиться.  
— И ты никого не побил?  
— Тогда Жозефина повесила бы меня на моем собственном ремне.  
— Леди Монтилье страшна в гневе.  
Эвелин было так хорошо, как не было давно. Нет, удовольствие было не менее сладким, только вот рука доставляла слишком много боли, а эти аристократы, которые в отсутствии мирового зла, решили бояться ее слишком нервировали. Но все проблемы отошли на второй план, когда она обхватила коленями его обнаженные бедра, благо, штаны с сапогами Каллен скинул сам, и опустилась сверху с тихим протяжным стоном. Она всегда любила первые моменты проникновения, когда тело будто бы сопротивляется, измученное ожиданием тело, и удовольствие настолько сладкое, что можно только блаженно стонать. Дальше не хуже, но первые секунды были лучшими.  
Эвелин уперлась ладонями в широкие крепкие плечи и начала быстро двигаться. Иногда ей казалось, что Каллен в чем-то благодарен ей за то, что уже несколько лет вся инициатива находится в ее руках. То ли потому, что целый день он гоняет огромное войско, то ли просто такого было его удовольствие. И Эвелин была благодарна за столь откровенное доверие.  
Он двигалась быстро, аритмично, контролировать себя было выше ее сил. Сердце колотилось бешено то ли от возбуждения, то ли от осознания того, что впервые она спит с мужем, законным мужем, и именно оттого голова шла кругом.  
— Ты такая красивая.  
— Льстец.  
Эвелин не могла, да и не хотела сдерживать стоны, когда Каллен приподнялся и угол проникновения изменился. Было хорошо, и еще лучше стало, когда он принялся целовать и покусывать крупную грудь. И уж тем более она не стала сдерживать стоны, когда любовник сжал зубами ее сосок, а тело прогнуло в судороге сильного оргазма. Эвелин сдавленно вскрикнула и впилась в плечи ногтями, иступлено дрожа.  
— Нет, нет, так нормально… — шепнула она сдавленно, когда Каллен пытался отстраниться и протяжно застонала, когда он ухватил ее за ягодицы и кончил внутрь. — Давно хотела ощутить как это…  
Каллен откинулся на подушки и Эвелин улеглась сверху, прижавшись щекой к его плечу. Ей нравилось лежать вот так, ощущать его член внутри, в этом было особое удовольствие.  
— Ты уверена?  
— Что я могу забеременеть? — она потянулась, а потом обняла его за шею и мягко чмокнула его в щеку. — Без разницы. Может так и лучше. Мировое зло ушло. Нужно чем-то заняться.  
— Мировое зло имеет обыкновение появляться.  
— Это не повод отказываться от всего, что мы можем… вместе.  
— Поверить не могу, что это ты говоришь.  
Эвелин только неловко пожала плечами и обняла его еще крепче.  
— Не знаю, чем может кончится этот Совет. Не знаю, что эти аристократы хотят с нами сделать. Не знаю, смогу ли я отстоять нашу независимость или придется обрубить все, пока они не стали издеваться над хладным трупом великой Инквизиции. Не знаю. Просто хочу быть с тобой. Я устала от того, чего никогда не просила. И от этой великой благодати вершить судьбы тысяч людей.  
Каллен только вздохнул и натянул одеяло на обоих.  
Вряд ли они когда-нибудь обретут покой.

## Вольный поцелуй

— Я могу помочь.  
Коул тенью скользит по залитой лунным светом спальне, а Эвелин даже не вздрагивает. Зачем, если никто иной не смог бы пройти сквозь запертый замок. Она молчит, и только кислотные зеленые отблески перебивают привычный свет луны. Зачем вообще зажигать лампы, если она носит с собой фонарь?  
— Как…  
— Он не понимает, почему ты его выгнала. Почему ему нельзя теперь спать со своей женой и находиться рядом. Ты должна сказать.  
— Вот ты и скажи.  
— Он не послушает.  
Эвелин оборачивается, а метка трещит и полыхает огнем, вот-вот взорвется, только Коул почему-то не боится. Может быть, сила Тени не может нанести вреда духу, а, может быть, он знает, что у него есть немного времени перед тем, как Эвелин снова взвоет от боли, а комнату озарит отвратительное кислотно-зеленое сияние.  
— Я могу помочь, — повторяет он и подходит так медленно, как кот подкрадывается к ничего не подозревающей мыши. - У тебя осталась пара часов.  
— Кинжал не перережет кость, — она говорит твердо, а Коул опускает руку и нож скользит обратно в потаенные под одеждой ножны. Он давно должен был запомнить, что Эвелин изучила все его приемы, но и сейчас не удивляется. Зачем?  
— Не хочу забывать, — пробормотала она прежде чем дух снова отключил ей память. Коул мог бы запомнить, что ее бесят эти штучки, но это не в его правилах. — Помоги мне. Сделай так, чтобы не было больно. А если не поможет, просто убей меня и все. Хочу умереть на своих условиях, а не от этого магического дерьма.  
Коул вздрагивает, но медленно послушно кивает. Будет сложно, но он справится.

***

Наверное, когда она только увидела метку еще в тюрьме Убежища, она знала, что придется попрощаться с собственной жизнью. Потому что если ее не убьют взявшие в плен солдаты, так это сделает вот эта странная магическая штука, которой нет места в это мире. Эвелин могла бы посмеяться над иронией Создателя, наградившей невероятным и неконтролируемым магическим даром ее, всю жизнь мечтавшую стать храмовницей девицу. Наградил ее, аристократку и андрастианку, которая о магии вы положительном ключе слушала лишь от придворного лекаря, бывшего в прошлой жизни учеником долийского хранителя.  
А потом она узнала, что это был вовсе не Создатель.

И позднее, что все-таки это была Его Воля, Его дланью направило Эвелин к злосчастной двери, и Его решением было отдать метку. Чтобы предотвратить падение людского мира, чтобы остановить эльфийского полу-бога, бывшего ей когда-то другом.

Слишком много для одной жизни.

— Наверное, мне стоит написать об этом роман.  
Она совсем неловко застегивала одной рукой ремень на поясе. Концы постоянно норовили вылезти, но она старалась, придерживала обрубком один конец, а пальцами другой старалась застегнуть. Почти получилось. Она почти научилась не думать о том, как просто ей давались раньше привычные вещи.

И что больше никогда она не сможет стрелять из лука.

— Вот представляешь, романтичная история о бравом герое, который вляпывается в неприятности, потому что с перепоя пришел в сарай, а не в собственные покои, увидел оживший труп тевинтерского магистра, попал под влияние эльфийской сферы, а потом все красиво взрывалось и бегало на двадцати пяти листах. При том, герой обязательно должен быть саркастичным харизматичным раздолбаем, который ссыт в кусты и лапает баб по вечерам, но очень любит маму. Как Хоук. Не представляю, кому вообще захотелось бы читать про правильную марчанскую аристократку.

Ремень все-таки падает, но Каллен подходит сзади, молча помогает застегнуть и целует ее в висок. Он вообще молчит в последнее время больше обычного. То ли винит себя за что-то, то ли просто пытается пережить все это. Эвелин всегда казалось, что для Каллена то, что она лишилась руки, стало большим потрясением, чем для нее самой. Все-таки она шла к этой мысли в течение пяти лет, и в какой-то момент она стала настолько привычной и простой, что Эвелин не чувствовала ничего. Только легкое сожаление оттого, что обручальное кольцо пришлось снять. И месяца со свадьбы не прошло, а она ведь обещала носить его всю жизнь. Глупо получилось как-то. Она неловко коснулась висевшего на цепочке обручального кольца. Это входило в привычку. Вполне неплохую, стоит отметить.

А вот на Каллена ей было тогда больно смотреть. Наверное, ей стоило чувствовать себя виноватой, да вот только недостойный страх пересилил чувство вины. Она до сих пор помнила, как Каллен ворвался в комнату и остолбенел, когда увидел, как служанка послушно бинтует ей руку. То, что от нее осталось. Эвелин виновато улыбнулась, а он, сделав несколько шагов, рухнул на колени перед ее креслом и так и сидел, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Тогда ли она поняла, что именно случилась, то ли его боль была столь невыносима, но Эвелин вывернулась в неудобной позе и уткнулась лицом в светлые кудрявые волосы. И тихо всхлипнула. Последний раз она плакала лет пятнадцать назад, когда брата забирали в Круг, и она понятия не имела, сможет ли увидеть его снова. И уж точно она никогда не плакала оттого, что чужая боль, боль любимого ею человека поглощает так сильно, что она едва может сдерживать эмоции. «Но я хотя бы жива» — пробормотала она, тихо всхлипнув. «Прости» — добавила она зачем-то, будто было все ее существование было всему виной. Может, так и было, только вряд ли сейчас можно было что-то изменить. Они так и сидели, пока у Эвелин спина не заболела до темноты в глазах. «Прости, что сняла кольцо» — пробормотала она виновато и всхлипнула снова, не в состоянии контролировать собственные эмоции. Она могла бы ненавидеть этот недостойный момент, если бы Каллен не обнимал ее так крепко.

— И обязательно у героя должен быть любовник, можно девицу, но это сейчас не модно. Непонятный герой, который через разного рода крупные и мелкие преступления несет добро и мир. Или непонятный ущемленный всеми парнишка с надломленной психикой и проблемами, из-за которых он нашего главного спасающего мир героя отвергает постоянно, но в конце все равно приходит к нему, держит за ручку и говорит, что всегда любил. Такие отношения долго живут только в книжках, но как красиво зато. Обрыдаться. Рыцаря в сияющих доспехах тоже можно, но такого про короля Алистера насочиняли на три библиотеки, хоть костер разжигай.  
Эвелин застегивает все-таки жакет и, обернувшись, не может сдержать улыбки. Каллен всегда был слишком мил в окружении двоих мабари.  
— Только вот герой в конце всегда умирает, — пробормотал он и выпрямился, оставив невнятно буркнувших псов. — В последней схватке с великим злом или же разбитый, полный сомнений и недугов, начинает отстраивать разрушенный главным злом мир, если уж автору хочется написать вторую часть. Только вот где ты видела романы, где главный герой в двадцати главах выращивает кукурузу и уныло навещает родственников?  
— Ты читаешь романы? — Эвелин хихикнула и посмотрела на него с легким любопытством.  
— А чем еще заняться на службе? Даже в выходной не особо развлечешься. Ладно в Киркволле Круг был почти что в городе, а Кинлох на отшибе мира. Играть в карты или читать.

Эвелин мягко провела пальцами по его волосам и в мгновение ока оказалась в крепких объятьях.  
Они изменились. То ли за эти годы, то ли за последние несколько недель. Но было даже к лучшему.  
— Хорошо, что мы не герои, — сказала она и откинула край плаща так, чтобы тот закрывал поврежденную руку. — Просто люди, выполняющие свою работу. Люди, оказавшиеся не в то время и не в то месте. И потому, по закону жанра, нам не придется умирать.  
И долгий сладкий поцелуй был ей ответом.


End file.
